Los peores padres son los mejores
by Aiiri
Summary: para un proyecto de la escuela, Haruka y Makoto tendrán que ser padres de un bebé de mentira por dos semanas, si no lo hacen bien, tendrán que reprobar y repetir las clases en vacaciones. ¿Podrán lograr los dos nadadores, ser los mejores padres? (MakoHaru)
1. Oh baby!

**_¡Buenas noches! gente hermosa! este es el segundo fic que publico de free! y es Makoharu! yay!_**

**_no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto XDDD sólo espero que les guste el primer capitulo. lamento si los personajes no actúan acorde a sus personalidades y perdonen las horribles faltas de ortografía._**

**_eso es todo!_**

**_Disfruten de su lectura. _**

* * *

Era una linda mañana en Iwatobi, el sol estaba radiante, el mar se encontraba sereno y cristalino, siendo el reflejo perfecto de la pureza del cielo pero, lo más hermoso de Iwatobi era, el chico que se encontraba caminando a la casa de su mejor amigo. Tachibana Makoto era la perfección en persona, alto, un bronceado suave, ojos esmeralda con una mirada dulce, personalidad encantadora, sonrisa que igualaba a la de los ángeles y qué hablar de su magnífico cuerpo; en pocas palabras era un dios. Eso pensaba Nanase Haruka, mejor amigo de la infancia del muchacho, por supuesto que estos pensamientos jamás lo diría en voz alta, prefería quedarse sin agua el resto de su vida antes de admitir que siente cierta atracción hacia el adolescente de pelo oliva. El problema era que no sabía, cuanto más podría lograr controlar este tipo de sentimiento.

Makoto entró a la casa de Haruka, ahora tenía copia de las llaves así que ya no tenía que ir por la puerta de atrás como lo haría un ladrón. Su relación había avanzado bastante y ahora tenían mucha más confianza que antes; esto alegraba mucho al chico orca, le gustaba estar cerca de Haruka pero, hace un tiempo que estar cerca del pelinegro no le bastaba; quería abrazarlo, tomarlo de la mano, acariciar sus cabellos sedosos, simplemente tener algún tipo de contacto físico con él.

-¿Haru estás en el baño?- Preguntaba el adolescente de ojos esmeralda mientras abría la puerta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la bañera estaba vacía -¿Haru?- Makoto se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar si el chico estaba haciendo el desayuno pero tampoco estaba- ¿Haru dónde estás?- Tachibana estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Sólo le quedaba una parte por buscar, la habitación de Haruka. Abrió la puerta lentamente, era muy raro que Haruka estuviera en cama a esa hora, tal vez estaba enfermo, ese pensamiento preocupó al menor; miró al interior y efectivamente se encontró con su amigo durmiendo plácidamente.

-Haru despierta- Lo movió suavemente pero lo único que consiguió por parte del pelinegro, fue un gruñido -Vamos Haru, llegaremos tarde- Insistió.

-Eres molesto- Contestó el pelinegro ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

-Me iré sin ti- Advirtió el más alto pero ni eso logró sacar al nadador de la cama -¡Haru ya levántate!

-¡Deja de ser tan ruidoso!- Se sentó de un golpe, cuando a Haruka lo despertaban siempre se levantaba de mal humor -No me importa llegar tarde.

-¡Haru te ves horrible!- Y lo que decía Makoto era cierto, Haruka tenía unas marcadas ojeras, su sedoso cabello era un desastre y el cansancio se le notaba por todo su rostro, lo que no sabía el chico de pelo oliva era que este aspecto tan lamentable que tenía su amigo, era por su culpa ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te sientes mal?- Mamá Makoto preguntaba con preocupación tocando la frente de su amigo.

-Makoto estoy bien- Apartó la mano de su frente-Sólo no dormí.

-¿No dormiste? ¿Por qué?- Lo miró confundido el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Sólo no tenía sueño- Desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo -Iré a bañarme- Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, no podía decirle a su mejor amigo que había tenido sueños algo indecorosos con él.

Makoto se acostó de espaldas en la cama de Haruka, tomó una de sus almohadas y ocultó su rostro con ella, inhalando el olor de su amigo recordó el momento en que ganaron las regionales, aunque tal vez no le podía decir ganar ya que fueron descalificados, todos estaban felices, incluso el chico de ojos oceánicos aunque no lo demostrara tanto. Lo bueno de todo esto era que volvieron a ser amigos con Rin pero, también le preocupaba que, volviendo el depredador a la vida del delfín, este podía dejarlo de lado. Makoto suspiró ante este pensamiento, no quería ser el segundo lugar de Haruka, quería ser el primer lugar.

-Makoto- Haruka estaba encima de él, le quitó la almohada para encontrarse con los orbes esmeraldas de su amigo. El chico de cabello oliva miró el hermoso rostro de su amigo, le encantaba perderse entre los mares profundos del nadador.

-Tienes el cabello mojado- Acarició las sedosas hebras -Deberías secártelo- Sonrió.

-Estoy bien así- Se quitó de encima del adolescente y empezó a ponerse su uniforme, el menor observaba a su amigo detenidamente, realmente deseaba recorrer con sus propias manos el cuerpo que se mostraba ante él, amaba a su mejor amigo y lo hacía con locura; algún día tendría el valor para confesarse al delfín, lo único que esperaba era, que no lo rechazara y odiara -Vamos antes de que te dé un ataque de histeria por llegar tarde- Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación, si estaba un minuto más ahí con Makoto, no dudaría en hacer realidad sus sueños sucios.

-Espera ¿No vas a desayunar?- El adolescente se levantó de la cama y siguió a su amigo.

-No tengo hambre- Sentenció sin ninguna emoción, el muchacho que sufre de hidrofilia.

-Como quieras- Y los dos nadadores salieron de la casa.

Caminaban hacia la escuela como todos los días, esta era su rutina de la que nunca se cansarían pero, esta misma rutina se estaba volviendo incómoda por la creciente tensión sexual que hace cierto tiempo había invadido sus vidas. Haruka y Makoto tenían conocimiento sobre esto pero lo hacían de forma independiente; el pelinegro ignoraba los sentimientos de su amigo como el chico de cabello oliva ignoraba los del más bajo. Al llegar a la escuela, entraron a la sala de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, este era un día normal en sus vidas o eso creían.

Las clases comenzaron cuando la profesora Amakata entró en el salón acompañada por otros profesores que cargaban unas cuantas cajas, esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes excepto la de Haruka, lo único que le podía llamar la atención a ese hombre era, el agua o Makoto cuando estaba mojado y sexy; lo demás restaba de importancia. Los profesores abandonaron el lugar dejando a la mujer sola que les mostraba una hermosa sonrisa a sus alumnos.

-Todos por favor, presten atención- Alzó la voz para que todos los estudiantes la escucharan -Sé que están curiosos por lo que hay dentro de las cajas y sé que se llevarán una gran sorpresa- Rio por lo bajo -Esto se trata de una clase social especial- Al decir esto, llamó más la atención de los jóvenes -Es un proyecto que creó el directorio en conjunto con los profesores y es para concientizar a los adolescentes sobre la responsabilidad de ser padres.

-Profesora, no lo entiendo- Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio.

-En pocas palabras- Sacó de una de las cajas a un bebé de mentira -Tendrán que ser padres por dos semanas y cuidar de uno de estos bebés como si fueran sus propios hijos- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó al unísono la mayoría del salón.

-Y para que la clase sea más unida al finalizar el proyecto, las parejas serán elegidas al azar- Las palabras de la profesora nuevamente provocaron un grito interrogatorio- No se alteren por esto, será beneficioso para ustedes, como dijo el gran fabulista griego Esopo, "_La unión hace la fuerza"_

-¿Qué pasará si me niego?- Decía un alumno de lentes.

-Si se niegan a hacerlo o el bebé llega en mal estado al final de las dos semanas- Y esto lo dijo con una de sus sonrisas más brillantes -Reprobarán y tendrán que repetir las clases en las vacaciones- Después de haber dicho esto, una avalancha de quejas se escucharon por toda la sala de clases -¡Bien, ahora vamos a definir las parejas!

El momento en que Miho Amakata estuvo designando las parejas, fue de máxima tensión, mientras que unos sonreían de felicidad y le daban gracias a la vida por haber nacido, otros lloraban a mares pensando en que Dios los había abandonado; por último se encontraban Makoto y Haruka, quienes por las grandes fuerzas del destino, golpes millonarios de suerte y poderes intergalácticos de seres superiores, les había tocado cuidar del bebé, juntos. Que absurda e irónica podía ser la vida de estos dos jóvenes nadadores que además, tenían una gran y espectacular tensión sexual entre ellos.

-Ahora que las parejas están formadas y todos tienen a sus bebés, les explicaré un poco- La maestra se divertía mucho viendo las reacciones de sus estudiantes -Estos muñecos son bebés robotizados, eso quiere decir que están programados para actuar como un bebé real, así que tendrán cuidarlo como uno- Cuando Amakata dejó de hablar, una mano levantada llamó la atención de todos los presentes que miraban más que sorprendidos a la persona que la levantó -¿Si, Nanase-kun?- Este era un momento épico para todos los que estaban ahí, un momento que quedaría marcado en sus vidas para siempre, porque Nanase Haruka, jamás de los jamases, había preguntado algo al maestro, en voz alta y frente a todos, en toda su vida escolar.

-Profesora- Dijo el chico delfín con su voz monótona mientras que los demás lo miraban expectante por las palabras que iba a decir -¿El bebé se puede sumergir en el agua?- La mujer soltó una pequeña risa mientras que el resto suspiraba aburrido y Makoto se cubría el rostro con la palma de la mano.

-Sí se puede pero, no es lo ideal- Contestó con amabilidad pensando que esas clases de preguntas eran típicas de él.

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente con las preguntas de los estudiantes sobre los cuidados del bebé, había llegado la hora del receso, Haruka y Makoto se encontraban en su salón, el más alto miraba con atención al bebé que tenía sobre la mesa mientras que el pelinegro adicto al agua tenía su mirada puesta en la ventana.

-¿No es emocionante Haru? Es como si fuéramos padres por primera vez- Decía alegre el más joven.

-Me da igual- Dijo aburrido el delfín.

-Me pregunto si es niño o niña- La verdad es que Makoto estaba bastante emocionado con esto.

-¿Eso que importa?- Haruka frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de estar cuidando a un bebé.

-¡Haru! Este va a ser nuestro hijo por dos semanas, al menos pon algo de interés en él… o ella- Lo regañó el chico orca.

-Ni si quiera es de verdad Makoto y no me gustan los bebés, son molestos- El adolescente de ojos oceánicos se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-No lo escuches bebé, sólo está hablando cosas sin sentido- Makoto tapaba los oídos de su hijo mientras que Haruka sólo rodaba los ojos.

Ya era la hora de almuerzo y los cuatro nadadores se encontraban en la azotea comiendo de sus deliciosos almuerzos, el más exquisito y novedoso era el de Haruka, el espectacular sabor de la caballa era algo de lo que no se podía disfrutar todos los días.

-Debería comer otras cosas aparte de la caballa, Haruka-senpai- Decía Rei mirando el almuerzo no tan hermoso de su superior.

-¿Entonces serán padres por dos semanas?- Preguntaba Nagisa con brillo en sus hermosos ojos de color rosa.

-Así es- Contestó Makoto con una hermosa sonrisa -Será divertido.

-No, no lo será- Sentenció el pelinegro.

-Haru, quieras o no, tendrás que cuidar del bebé igual- El adolescente de ojos esmeralda por un segundo se puso serio.

-Cierto, Haru-chan, tienes que hacerte cargo de tu hijo- El rubio dirigió la mirada al mayor -Debiste haberlo pensado antes de haber dejado embarazado a Mako-chan- Las palabras de Nagisa hicieron que el delfín se sonrojara levemente y que la orca se atragantara con su jugo.

-Nagisa…- El más alto iba a regañar la imprudencia de su amigo cuando el sonido de un llanto llamó su atención- ¿Por qué está llorando?- Se preguntaba mientras que tomaba al bebé que estaba entre sus piernas y envuelto en su chaqueta.

-Tal vez siente el rechazo de su padre- El pingüino se acercó a Makoto para ver bien al bebé.

-Puede que tenga sueño, por qué no lo mece, Makoto-senpai- Sugirió el adolescente de lentes.

-No funciona- El chico de cabello oliva mecía entre sus brazos a su hijo pero este no paraba de llorar -Creo que tiene hambre.

-Entonces dale algo para que deje de llorar, está siendo ruidoso- Haruka estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-El biberón se me quedó en la sala de clases, toma iré a buscarlo- Le pasó el bebé al pelinegro y salió del lugar. Haruka lo miraba con recelo, no le gustaba para nada y no creía que le iba a gustar, esas dos semanas que tenía que afrontar con esa criatura entre sus brazos iban a ser insoportables y esto, estaba recién empezando.

* * *

_**¿que les pareció? tenía esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace tiempo así que me decidí a escribirla.**_

_**espero les haya gustado!**_

_**sólo actualizo los fin de semana! (es el mismo sistema que mi otro fic XDD)**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Who is dad?

_**¡Buenas tardes! por fin es viernes! como estuvo la semana? espero que relajada.**_

_**les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic! espero que les guste!**_

_**gracias por todos los comentarios! **_

_**no molesto más.**_

_**disfruten de su lectura.**_

* * *

Haruka suspiró mientras veía a Makoto alimentar al bebé, lo trataba con tal ternura y cariño que llegaba a ser asquerosamente hermoso, sentía celos por la cosa esa que estaba en los brazos de su amigo y lo más estúpido de todo es que ni si quiera era de verdad. Makoto le sonrío a su pequeño hijo, le recordaba a sus hermanos cuando eran bebés, era una verdadera lástima que al delfín no quisiera cuidar de él pero, tenía que empezar a hacerse la idea de que tenía que cuidarlo igual, le guste o no, esto era un proyecto de la escuela y estaban obligados a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué le sonríes tanto?- Preguntaba el pelinegro molesto.

-Porque es nuestro hijo- Contestó Makoto con su amabilidad de siempre.

-Pensé que le gustaban los niños Haruka-senpai- Rei miró confundido al mayor.

-Es cierto Haru, siempre juegas con Ran y Ren- Agregó el más alto.

-Es distinto, a tus hermanos no tienes que cambiarles el pañal ni darles de comer ni tampoco tener que cargarlos todo el tiempo- Se quejaba Haruka –Los bebés no saben hacer nada más que llorar y estar pegajosos.

-Haru tú también fuiste un bebé, no los discrimines tanto- Decía el chico orca dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda a su hijo para que soltara pequeños eructos- Además, todos los bebés son iguales, no puedes pedir que nuestro pequeño no llore.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Makoto-senpai- Se ajustó las gafas el chico peliazul –Como los bebés no pueden hablar, la única forma de comunicarse para pedir algo es llorando, y aunque es verdad sobre que todos los bebés son iguales, debo decir que yo fui uno muy hermoso- Finalizó con orgullo.

-Yo creo que al final de las dos semanas, Haru-chan no va a querer entregar a su bebé- Dijo Nagisa divertido.

-Claro que no- Desvió la mirada cansado de que el centro de atención fuera el estúpido bebé.

-Yo pienso igual que Nagisa, Haru- El hermoso muchacho de orbes verdes le dio una preciosa sonrisa que hasta podía provocar que el más malo de los malos, se volviera bueno –Sé que terminarás por encariñarte con él.

-De ninguna manera- Volvió a negar el nadador que amaba la libertad.

-¡Más importante!- Nagisa miró a los dos superiores de forma entusiasta -¿Quién es el papá y quién la mamá?

-Yo soy el papá- Contestaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes que se amaban en secreto. Se quedaron mirando por un momento, este desacuerdo no se lo esperaban.

-¿Entonces?- Rei insistió también curioso.

-Yo seré el papá- Sentenció Haruka –Makoto será la mamá.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser la mamá?- Protestó el adolescente de cabello oliva –Yo quiero ser el papá.

-No puedes ser el padre porque yo lo seré- El chico de ojos oceánicos lo miró irritado.

-Eso no es justo Haru, no quiero ser la mamá- Alegaba la orca.

Nagisa y Rei miraban confundidos la escena, era la primera vez que los dos adolescentes frente a ellos no estaban de acuerdo en algo; el chico rubio soltó una pequeña risa, era divertido ver a los mayores pelear por algo tan trivial mientras que el muchacho de lentes suspiraba cansado.

-Haruka-senpai, pienso que Makoto-senpai debería ser el padre- apoyó el nadador de estilo mariposa al más alto.

-¡Yo digo que sea Haru-chan!- Saltó Nagisa alegre –Sería como eso padres que actúan de forma genial y dicen no preocuparse por sus hijos pero en el fondo los ama mucho.

-Yo no amo a esa cosa- Apuntó al bebé que Makoto abrazaba.

-¡No lo llames cosa! Es lindo, igual que su padre- Decía la orca abrazando más a su pequeño –Y con su padre, me refiero a mí.

-Makoto entiéndelo, no puedes ser el padre, eres muy blando– Haruka otra vez estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Los padres deben ser más serios y tú no lo eres.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas tanto en ser el padre cuando ni siquiera te importa nuestro hijo- Y aunque nadie lo creyera, Makoto también se estaba volviendo impaciente.

-Porque si no lo hago reprobaré y no podré nadar en las vacaciones- Con tan sólo asegurarse de que sus vacaciones fueran lo más acuáticas posibles, el delfín se arriesgaría a cuidar de aquella criatura.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Makoto alzó una ceja aburrido –No es motivo suficiente.

-¡Tengo una idea!- interfirió el pingüino en la disputa de los dos nadadores -¿Por qué no lo definen con una competencia de natación?

-¿Qué?- el adolescente más alto preguntó alterado.

-Bien- confirmó Haruka sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¡Está decidido!- Casi gritó el menor de orbes rosadas.

-¡Esperen yo no estoy de acuerdo!– Se quejaba Makoto –Es obvio que Haru va a ganar.

-Pero si realmente quieres ser el padre del niño, vas a dar tu mejor esfuerzo Mako-chan- Nagisa se encontraba muy entretenido con toda esta situación.

-Descuide Makoto-senpai, yo lo apoyaré– Y en eso Rei miró al pelinegro –No se lo tome a mal Haruka-senpai pero, creo que Makoto-senpai sería mejor padre.

-Gracias Rei- Sonrió dulcemente el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Bien, lo haremos antes de la práctica- Dijo el delfín levantándose ya que la hora de almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar.

-¡Ah, Rei-chan!- Nagisa agarró el brazo de su amigo –Se me olvidó hacer la tarea de matemáticas, vamos pásamela antes de que empiecen las clases.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó el chico mariposa siendo arrastrado por el más bajo.

-Nos vemos en la práctica Haru-chan, Mako-chan- Y los dos menores abandonaron el lugar.

-Ah- Suspiró el más alto –Nosotros también debemos irnos –Se levantó listo para volver a la sala de clases.

-Makoto, no tienes que competir conmigo, sólo deja que yo sea el padre- Sugirió el muchacho que sufría de hidrofilia.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrío al mayor –Nunca he competido contigo ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-Como quieras, no creas que te daré ventaja- Haruka bajó por las escaleras sin mirar a Makoto, este sólo soltó una pequeña risa mientras miraba al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos.

Los dos sexys adolescentes se encontraban en clases, todo el salón era un escenario bastante divertido con las parejas de estudiantes y sus bebés, algunos pequeños lloraban sacando de quicio a sus padres, entre tanto otros dormían sin inmutarse de nada. Estos bebés eran tan reales que llegaban a dar miedo, o eso pensaban ciertos estudiantes. Para el profesor de historia que estaba en ese momento, enseñar con todo ese ruido era un reto, pero lo aceptaría a gusto; ya que la estaba pasando bastante bien observando a sus desesperados alumnos tratando de cuidar de sus pequeños niños. Makoto estaba tomando apuntes a todo lo que decía el maestro mientras que Haruka se distraía mirando siempre por la ventana, el problema era que al hermoso muchacho de ojos esmeralda le estaba costando escribir con el bebé en sus brazos y el pelinegro no era de mucha ayuda.

-Haru si no quieres tomar al bebé, entonces escribe- Le susurró el más alto –A mí se me está haciendo difícil.

-Está bien, dame el estúpido bebé- Haruka prefería sostener a aquella criatura antes que poner atención.

-Ya deja de llamarlo así- Lo regañó a lo que el muchacho de ojos oceánicos se encogió de hombros. Algo bueno de esto era que su hijo estaba dormido y no molestaba, al menos así, el pelinegro lo soportaba un poco más. Se quedó mirando por unos minutos a su amigo, Makoto realmente era un chico hermoso, le encantaría probar los labios que siempre estaban adornados con una sonrisa, y lo haría, sólo estaba esperando el momento indicado; fijó su mirada en la cosa que tenía en sus brazos, tal vez podía sacarle provecho a toda esta situación, conquistar al precioso, sexy, sensual y perfecto adolescente de cabello oliva con la ayuda del estúpido bebé; si la profesora Amakata tenía razón con lo que de este proyecto lograría unir más a las personas, entonces él y Makoto serían algo más que amigos al final de las dos semanas o puede ser que antes. Sonrió ante este pensamiento, ya llegaría el día que tendría a la orca todo sudado y encim… Quería decir a su lado, viviendo un puro y casto romance donde el mayor contacto físico sería el tomarse las manos.

Las clases avanzaban de forma lenta, al pelinegro se le estaban entumeciendo los brazos, se preguntaba si sería legal guardar a un bebé dentro de un bolso, de seguro si hacía eso a Makoto le daría un ataque. Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró el reloj, sólo unos diez minutos más, sólo tenía que aguantar diez minutos con la cosa esa en los brazos, después de eso sería libre y podría meterse al agua.

-¿Haru estás bien?- Preguntó el amable chico que estaba a su lado.

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Lo miró aburrido.

-No te ves muy cómodo- Fijó su mirada al pequeño –Si quieres yo puedo cargar al bebé.

-Estoy bien- Y esta fue la última palabra que intercambiaron.

Ahora que estaban totalmente libres y las clases habían terminado, los adolescentes se encontraban en los vestidores, Nagisa daba vueltas con el bebé mientras que Makoto lo seguía preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo. Haruka miraba la situación sin emoción alguna mientras que Rei sólo suspiraba.

-¡Bien muchachos!- Gritó Nagisa aún con el bebé –¡Definamos a el padre de este pequeño, antes de que llegue Gou-chan y nos mande a practicar!

-Makoto todavía puedes negarte a hacerlo –Dijo el delfín observando lo bien que le quedaba ese maldito traje de baño a la orca.

-Está bien, déjame competir contigo al menos una vez –Le sonrió- Vamos a hacerlo –y los cuatro adolescentes se dirigieron a la piscina. Makoto y Haruka ya estaban en posiciones y sólo esperaban a que Nagisa diera la partida, Rei estaba al lado del chico rubio sosteniendo al bebé.

-¡Bien a la cuenta de tres!- Alzó la voz con entusiasmo -¡Uno, dos y… Aaa- Nagisa estuvo a punto de estornudar pero no lo hizo.

-Dios Nagisa, estuve a punto de saltar- Decía el adolescente de orbes esmeralda.

-Lo siento, Empezaré de nuevo –Se disculpó el pingüino -¡Uno, dos y… Eso me recuerda que este es un momento único e inigualable porque es la primera vez que Haru-chan y Mako-chan compiten entre sí.

-¡Nagisa!- Gritaron los mayores.

-Perdón, perdón- Sonrió inocentemente –Ahora sí que sí, ¡Uno, dos y… Recuerden que el que gana es quién de la vuelta más rápido.

-¡Nagisa ya es suficiente!- Alegó Makoto.

-¡Y tres!- Ambos muchachos se lanzaron al agua, al principio iban a la par pero Haruka rápidamente pasó a Makoto, el chico orca no quedaba atrás al llegar al otro extremo de la piscina se dio impulso alcanzando fácilmente al delfín. Los dos adolescentes estaban a tan sólo unos metros de llegar a la meta, sólo uno de ellos sería el padre del bebé, el otro tendría que resignarse.

-¡El ganador es… Haru-chan!- Nagisa saltaba alegre -¡Rei-chan me debes dinero!- Se acercó a su amigo.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté- Suspiró el muchacho de cabello oliva sentándose sobre el borde de la piscina.

-Makoto- Haruka se sentó a su lado -¿No estás enojado?

-¿Por haberme ganado?- Lo miró con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa –No soy un mal perdedor como Rin. Está bien Haru, tú serás el padre.

-Makoto- El pelinegro quería tomar la mano de su amigo entre las suyas pero no se atrevía ni menos frente a Nagisa y Rei quienes estaban discutiendo sobre su apuesta, así que lo único que hizo fue poner su mano sobre el hombro del más alto –Te prometo… Que trataré de ser… Un buen padre- Bien, pudo decirlo.

-¡Haru!- Makoto estaba feliz, esto era un gran paso, ahora sabía que Haruka se iba a comprometer de cuidar a su hijo, estaba aguantando las ganas de abrazar al delfín –Gracias- Le dio una de sus más hermosas sonrisas provocando que el pelinegro sonriera levemente.

Las prácticas comenzaron cuando Gou llegó, ella se quedó con el bebé mientras que los muchachos nadaban intensamente, Rei había mejorado en cuanto a este aspecto, debía agradecerle a Nagisa por las horas extras en las que se quedaba ayudándolo a practicar. Las horas avanzaron rápidamente en comparación de cuando estaban en clases y ahora el único que estaba en la piscina era Haruka. Makoto lo estaba esperando ya vestido con su uniforme y el bebé en sus brazos.

-Haru es hora de irnos- Decía el menor ofreciéndole la mano que Haruka aceptó inmediatamente, se detuvo a mirar a su ahora hijo quien se encontraba durmiendo otra vez -¿Ves? No es tan molesto.

-Si se la pasa todo el día durmiendo, entonces no- Caminó hacia los vestidores para cambiarse.

Los dos adolescentes caminaban a paso pausado, no tenían apuro alguno en llegar a sus casas pero cuando los dos estaban juntos, el camino se hacía demasiado corto y ahora estaban en el punto en que tenían que separarse.

-Haru ¿podrías quedarte con el bebé en la noche? No quiero que mis hermanos lo tomen como un juguete- Makoto le pasó el pequeño a su padre.

-Makoto creo que…- Haruka estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a decir a su amigo pero tenía que hacerlo –Deberías quedarte… En mi casa… Por las dos semanas que tengamos que cuidar al bebé- El pelinegro ahogó un suspiro, se sentía mejor ahora que lo había dicho.

-De acuerdo pero, debo decirle a mi madre y…

-Llámala por teléfono avisándole y explícale mañana- Lo interrumpió, y lo siguiente que dijo fue con leve sonrojo –Pero, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Y desde este momento, las cosas iban empezar a cambiar entre los mejores amigos haciendo que su relación, dejara de ser la misma. Era hora de que el romance llegara a sus vidas.

* * *

_**eso es todo! les gusto?**_

_**pregunta! que quieren que sea el bebé, ¿niño o niña? comenten por esoo! **_

_**nos vemos la proxima semana! **_

_**hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	3. It's a boy!

_**¡Buenas noooches! a que no me esperaban un día jueves! tuve tiempo libre hoy y decidí por actualizar el fic!**_

_**espero que terminen de forma hermosa la semana! ya falta poco para navidad! yay!**_

_**en cuanto a la preciosa lectora que me preguntaba sobre si pondría más parejas aparte del MakoHaru. no lo había pensado, si quieres puedo hacerlo! ¿que opinan? ¿pongo más parejas en este fic?  
**_

_**bien sobre el capitulo, el bebé es un lindo niño! ya que fueron más las personas que prefirieron este sexo.**_

_**muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! las amo a todas y todos.**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir así que no molesto más!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

El precioso chico de ojos oceánicos se encontraba preparando la cena para él y su novio, bueno casi novio… En realidad sólo eran íntimos mejores amigos de la infancia con una gran atracción física entre sí, en fin. Para Haruka, esta no iba a ser la mejor cena del mundo, la razón era sencilla, no había caballa; cuando el pelinegro abrió el refrigerador para cocinar su tesoro, tuvo la desagradable sorpresa de que ya no tenía, casi se desmaya por aquel devastador hecho, quería ir a comprar pero, Mamá Makoto no lo dejó porque según él, ya estaba oscuro y los monstruos salían a esas horas. No tuvo más remedio que preparar el segundo plato que sabía cocinar a la perfección, no era que no sabía cocinar otra cosa, el delfín era un libro de recetas humano, podía cocinar lo que quisiera pero, no le pondría tanta dedicación como lo hacía con la caballa o en este caso, el curry verde; que por las increíbles, asombrosas, extraordinarias e impresionantes casualidades de la vida, era el plato favorito del hermoso adolescente de cabello oliva.

Makoto pudo sentir el exquisito olor de la comida que su amado amigo estaba haciendo, con tan sólo aspirar el delicioso aroma le inundaban deseos de comer la suculenta cena, se levantó de donde estaba y sigilosamente se acercó al muchacho que estaba cocinando, lo abrazó desde atrás rodeando perfectamente su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este y respiró su esencia embriagante; no sólo su amistad había avanzado, también el contacto físico pero, no a tal extremo como ahora, la hazaña que estaba cometiendo la orca era muy atrevida.

-¿Makoto?- No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante aquel contacto, los brazos de su amigo le daban una calidez… Interesante.

-Se ve delicioso- Susurró el chico orca en el oído del pelinegro. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al sentir el aliento del adolescente más alto contra su piel. Makoto sonrió mentalmente, le gustaba ver a Haruka tan vulnerable, era una vista que sólo él podía apreciar, realmente no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir estar junto al delfín dos semanas tratando de no querer hacer realidad sus deseos indecentes -La comida tampoco se ve mal- Agregó haciendo que el chico de ojos oceánicos se sonrojara levemente.

-No digas cosas vergonzosas- Trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo pero le era casi imposible con un sexy adolescente abrazándolo y respirando en su cuello. Si otra persona hubiera hecho un acto tan criminal como lo hizo Makoto, probablemente lo asesinaría, pero como se trataba de su mejor amigo y único amor; simplemente se lo permitió- ¿Dónde está el estúpido bebé?- Pasaron unos segundos mirándose antes de que el hermoso chico de bosques esmeralda reaccionara.

-¡Mi bebé!- Dijo alterado el chico orca corriendo hacia donde lo había dejado hace unos minutos atrás, Haruka suspiró aliviado y siguió con su cocina -¡Haru, el bebé no está!- Gritó en pánico.

-Makoto búscalo tú, estoy cocinando- Haruka dijo en total calma.

-¡Pero Haru!- Alegaba el menor.

-Ah- Suspiró y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amigo –No creo que se haya movido de donde lo dejaste, no es de verdad- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Estaba sentado a mi lado y ahora no está!- Podría decirse que Makoto estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar –¡La profesora Amakata dijo que podían gatear!- decía mientras buscaba por todos lados a su pequeño.

-¿Enserio?- El delfín miraba como el adolescente más alto corría por la casa –Makoto relájate.

-¡Entonces ayúdame a buscarlo!- Lo miró enfadado.

-No puedo, estoy haciendo la cena- Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Haru, me prometiste que ibas a ser un buen padre!- El chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda estaba entrando en desesperación.

-Te prometí que iba a tratar de ser un buen padre- Lo corrigió el pelinegro.

-¡Como sea!- Dijo Makoto exasperado, Haruka estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el llanto del bebé silenció a ambos adolescentes -¿También lo escuchaste?- Le preguntó el de cabello oliva al más bajo.

-Parece que viene de afuera- Contestó el chico de ojos oceánicos que miraba con expresión aburrida la puerta trasera que se encontraba abierta.

- ¿Dejaste la puerta abierta?- Makoto miraba con pánico al muchacho que amaba.

-Tal vez…- Haruka se dirigió al patio en busca de su pequeño estorbo y lo encontró llorando entre los arbustos –Ya deja de llorar, estúpido bebé- Lo tomó entre sus brazos llevándolo adentro de la casa. Makoto rápidamente lo recibió alegre y lo abrazó, disculpándose con su hijo por ser tan torpe, Haruka miró entretenido la escena sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quedó todo sucio, tendré que bañarlo- Decía el más alto meciendo al bebé para que dejara de llorar.

-¿No puedes esperar después de la cena?- El pelinegro dijo molesto –Ya está lista.

-Lo haré rápido, está llorando porque se siente sucio- Makoto miró a Haruka con ojos de cachorro, el delfín conocía está técnica del menor y no caería fácilmente.

-¿Cómo sabes que está llorando por eso?- El adolescente de ojos oceánicos trataba de no mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Las madres tienen un sexto sentido- Ya no lo miraba con ojos de cachorro, ahora eran ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y con hipotermia. Haruka cayó, pero no del todo.

-Está bien, pero yo lo haré- Le quitó a la criatura que era su hijo –También quiero tomarme un baño.

-Pero Haru, tú te demoras como cinco horas- Protestó el adolescente de cabello oliva.

-No me demoraré- Haruka se dirigió al baño ignorando las palabras de su mejor amigo –Tú prepara la mesa- Y esto fue lo último dicho.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, Makoto tenía todo listo y sólo esperaba que el amor de su vida saliera del baño, no le preocupaba que Haruka estuviera encerrado en su cuarto favorito de la casa, lo que le preocupa era que el bebé había dejado de llorar hace tiempo. No pensaba que el pelinegro había ahogado al pequeño pero, aún dudaba de sus habilidades como padre. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando vio a su delfín con el bebé envuelto en una toalla, él también tenía una que lo tapaba de la cintura para abajo.

-Makoto- Lo llamó para entregarle la pequeña molestia –Es Hombre.

-¿Qué?- Miró confundido al mayor mientras que recibía a su bebé.

-El bebé, es niño- Dijo Haruka subiendo las escaleras para ir a ponerse algo de ropa.

-¿Enserio?- Makoto le dio una hermosa sonrisa a su lindo hijo, iba a ponerle algo de ropa cuando recordó que lo único que tenían eran pañales y el biberón ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? Era obvio que tenían que comprarle ropa al bebé. Soltó un largo suspiro y se dedicó a ponerle el pañal, tenían que arreglar el tema de la ropa, no podían dejar a su precioso niño andar tan sólo en pañales. Haruka bajó con una toalla en la cabeza, él nunca se secaba el pelo, ese era trabajo de Makoto.

-¿Estás listo para cenar?- Iba a sentarse entre las piernas de la orca para que le secara el cabello pero, vio al estúpido bebé ocupar su lugar.

-Haru el bebé no tiene ropa- Decía el adolescente de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Haruka miró molesto a la criatura –Makoto, tengo el pelo mojado- trató de llamarle la atención pero falló.

-No puede andar así, necesita ropa- Makoto envolvió al niño en su chaqueta.

-Y yo necesito que me seques el pelo- El delfín no perdía fácilmente la paciencia pero en esta situación era diferente.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú?- Suspiró exasperado –Estoy viendo a nuestro hijo que es tan pobre que no tiene ropa –Alegó el menor.

-Que no tenga ropa no es nuestra culpa- Haruka le habló a Makoto como si tratara con uno de sus hermanitos- Las tiendas a esta hora están cerradas ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Llamar a emergencias?- El delfín tomó su celular que estaba… Tirado por ahí.

-No, Haru espera- Bien, el hermoso chico de magnifico cuerpo y personalidad encantadora, sabía que su amigo estaba enojado.

-¿Hola?- Haruka empezó a hablar por celular –Si llamó por una gran emergencia, tengo a un bebé robot y no tiene ropa.

-¡Ya entendí!- Makoto le quitó el teléfono de las manos y se disculpó con la operadora por hacerle perder el tiempo –Pero mañana tendremos que comprarle ropa.

-Iremos a donde quieras si me secas el maldito pelo- El adolescente que sufría de hidrofilia le quitó al bebé de sus piernas y se sentó entre ellas, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del más alto. Makoto sólo suspiro cansado mientras frotaba suavemente la toalla en las sedosas hebras negras, Haruka amaba sentir el tacto del más joven, no sólo quería sentir el delicado contacto de sus manos en el cabello, también lo quería sentir en todo el cuerpo; dirigió su vista al diminuto estorbo que tenía sentado en sus piernas, estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentidos como cualquier otro estúpido bebé.

-Ya está- Dijo Makoto mirando a Haruka que tenía la mirada clavada en su hijo -¿Cenamos?- le dio una sonrisa de dioses.

-Bien- Los preciosos mares se encontraron con los profundos bosques y quedaron cautivados por los intensos sentimientos que habían dentro de ellos, no se dieron cuenta de cuanto se habían acercado y mucho menos de cuando sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse, el mundo que los rodeaba ya no existía, lo único que faltaba para sellar sus labios era una leve inclinación por parte de cualquiera de los dos, sólo un pequeño empujón.

-La cena se va a enfriar- Susurró la orca casi tocando los labios del mayor.

-Podemos calentarla después- Contestó Haruka también en un susurro, cerró lentamente los ojos, sus narices se rozaban y sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. El llanto de su bellísimo hijo tuvo que separarlos lamentablemente.

-Creo que nuestro bebé tiene hambre- Rio Makoto observando a su pequeño.

-Ah- Suspiró el pelinegro –Está bien, vamos a comer.

La cena fue tranquila, ambos chicos disfrutaban de su compañía y de la deliciosa comida que el delfín había preparado con mucho amor; el bebé estaba increíblemente en los brazos de Haruka esperando su biberón. El chico orca le llevó la leche lista para que el adolescente de ojos oceánicos lo alimentara, todo iba bien, todo era perfecto, cualquiera que los viera podría decir que eran una hermosa familia y que los padres del niño se amaban por las intensas miradas que se daban. Cuando el bebé terminó su leche, Makoto lo tomó y empezó a darle suaves golpes en la espalda pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?- Preguntó el nadador de estilo libre.

-Creo que no puede eructar- El muchacho más alto seguía dándole palmaditas a su espalada pero sin resultados. El bebé continuaba llorando, ahora más fuerte y eso desesperaba al mayor, en eso el celular de Makoto empezó a sonar, el chico de cabello oliva le pasó el niño a su padre y fue a contestar; Haruka molesto, continuó dándole suaves palmadas al pequeño estorbo hasta que sintió un líquido bajándole por todo el pecho.

-Era Rei, la práctica de mañana se canceló por mantención de la piscina, sé que es una decepción para ti porque no podrás nadar pero, tendremos más tiempo para comprar ropa al bebé y… ¿Haru?- Makoto miró al chico de ojos oceánicos quién tenía una expresión sombría -¿Sucede algo?

-Tu estúpido bebé- La voz de Haruka se escuchaba molesta –Acaba de Vomitarme.

-¿Qué?- La orca tomó al niño y vio que efectivamente había vomitado toda la leche en la camisa del pelinegro y parte de la chaqueta que lo envolvía –Lo siento mucho Haru- Se disculpó el menor. El delfín respiró hondo y se levantó de su lugar.

-Dame la chaqueta, hay que lavarla, puedes usar mi ropa para envolver a esa cosa- Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse y cambiarse la ropa.

Era tarde en la noche y ya era hora de dormir, el bebé dormía plácidamente en la cama de Haruka rodeado de almohadas para que no pasara ningún accidente. Haruka puso un futón al lado de la cama para que pudieran dormir, les había costado dos interminables horas lograr que su lindo hijito se durmiera, no era nada de fácil cuidar de un bebé y esta era la primera noche. Se acostó sobre el colchón, estaba esperando a Makoto quien se estaba bañando, ya quería sentir los brazos de su amigo rodear su cintura, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le encantaba ser abrazado por la orca, lo hacía sentirse protegido.

-¿Listo para dormir?- Makoto entró a la habitación ya con el pijama puesto, apagó las luces y se acostó al lado de Haruka.

-Sólo te estaba esperando- Con todo el valor del mundo, el pelinegro se acercó al más joven para descansar su cabeza en el pecho de este, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y eso lo calmaba, a veces recordaba aquella vez cuando Makoto se ahogó, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en esa ocasión, desde ese día se prometió así mismo que no volvería a dormir con otra persona que no fuera Makoto.

-¿Aún odias a nuestro hijo?- El chico de orbes verdes acariciaba las sedosas hebras de su amor.

-No lo odio, lo encuentro molesto- Suspiró y se dejó mimar por el nadador más alto –Es como si fuera un Nagisa pequeño y más fastidioso.

-Ya lo amarás- El adolescente de cabello oliva rio por la comparación que había hecho el pelinegro.

-Makoto- Haruka se abrazó al menor escondiendo el rostro en su pecho -¿Te has enamorado?- Tenía mucha vergüenza por aquella pregunta pero tenía que hacerla.

-Sí… Y aún lo estoy- Contestó con toda sinceridad el adolescente de preciosos ojos esmeralda.

-¿De quién?- Sentía un poco de nerviosismo por la respuesta que le daría su mejor amigo.

-De…- Esto era arriesgado para Makoto, le iba confesar a su hermoso delfín, el profundo amor que sentía por él. Se separó un poco del mayor y suavemente tomó su barbilla para que lo pudiera ver a la perfección; los tormentosos orbes azules lo miraban con expectación, el silencio los estaba destruyendo y las ansias matándolos. No sólo la paz de esa noche fue asesinada, también lo fue el espectacular momento que los dos adolescente estuvieron a punto de vivir ¿Quién fue el asesino de este cruel crimen? Simple, el pequeño bebé que con su llanto aniquiló todo intento de romance. Makoto se levantó a verlo mientras que Haruka se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, se sentía frustrado y esta, era apenas una sola noche, de muchas por venir.

* * *

_**que les pareció? en lo personal a mi me gustó XDD**_

_**aún tengo que ponerle nombre al bebé y no soy muy buena en ello, si tienen alguna idea para el nombre me encantaría leerlas! **_

_**perdonen todos los errores.**_

_**eso es todo bellas personas! nos vemos la próxima semana! **_

_**¡Que tengan una maravillosa navidad por adelantado! espero que reciban todo lo que quieran. (yo quiero a Makoto pero es imposible)**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	4. Kisses and Purchases

_**¡Buenas Nocheeees! fue una semana corta no lo creen?**_

_**como estuvo su navidad? espero que haya sido maravillosa y hayan recibido muchos regalos y amor!**_

_**les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este fic! adoro todos sus comentarios son hermosos!**_

_**perdonen los errores! no he estado muy concentrada últimamente y teniendo a mi mejor amiga jugando castlevania lords of shadow (publicidad XDD es un juego para ps3) a mi lado y gritando desenfrenadamente no me ayuda mucho en la concentración. **_

_**bueno no aburro más! **_

_**Disfruten de su lectura! **_

* * *

Haruka fue quien despertó primero, aún era temprano para levantarse, no pudo dormir del todo bien por culpa del estúpido niño que era su hijo, ahogó un bostezo y miró a su precioso amigo dormir a su lado, lo único bueno de todo esto era que a Makoto lo tendría más cerca de él; se acurrucó a su pecho y respiro el exquisito aroma, quería besar al nadador más alto, estuvieron a punto de hacerlo antes de la cena, fijó su mirada en la boca entreabierta del chico de cabello oliva, estaba en un letargo profundo, si le robaba un beso, no se daría cuenta, nadie tendría por qué saberlo. Con movimientos suaves y sigilosos, se acercó a los labios del menor, este sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba; procurando no despertar a su preciado amigo, el adolescente de ojos oceánicos unió los labios con los ajenos, era un pequeño roce que no se podría llamar beso pero, fue lo mejor que obtuvo, quería un beso mucho más profundo, eso estaba claro, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, estaría violando la boca del menor, así que se conformó con este resultado. Volviendo a su lugar que era el pecho de Makoto, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación y el sabor que quedaron impregnados en sus labios. Cuando el chico orca despertó, sonrió al ver a su amado delfín dormitando en su pecho, acarició las sedosas hebras negras, estuvo así por unos minutos, mirando y dándole suaves caricias a su amor, recordó la noche, iba a decirle que estaba enamorado de él, se preguntaba si tendría otra oportunidad como esa, se necesitaba de mucho valor para declararse a su mejor amigo; miró el reloj, ya era hora de que se levantaran, sacudió levemente a Haruka para despertarlo.

-Vamos Haru, es hora de levantarse- Susurró el adolescente de orbes esmeralda.

-¿No nos podemos quedar así?- Se quejó ocultando su rostro en el cuello del más alto, sentir la respiración de Haruka en su cuello le provocó una sensación electrizante.

-No, tenemos que ir a la escuela- Por supuesto que le gustaría quedarse acostado con el delfín pegado a él, pero tenían deberes que cumplir, no por nada se ganó el premio al estudiante del año, tenía que ser un caso de vida o muerte para que Tachibana faltara a la escuela.

-Pero, no dormimos nada por el estúpido bebé- Alegaba el mayor ya despierto totalmente y sin salirse de su cómoda posición.

-Bueno, eso es parte de ser padres- Le sonrió con esos labios perfectos –Levantémonos antes de que despierte el bebé.

-Está bien- Suspiró resignado y se levantó con pocos ánimos, iba a dirigirse al baño cuando una idea se le pasó por la cabeza -¿Makoto?

-Dime- Contestó el más alto comprobando que todo estaba bien con su pequeño niño.

-¿Quieres… Que… Nos… Bañemos… Juntos?- Al pelinegro la había costado mucho formular esa pregunta, estaba totalmente avergonzado y cuando el chico de cabello oliva se volteó a verlo, este desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Eh… ¿Qué?- Makoto lo miró sorprendido, la última vez que los dos tomaron un baño juntos fue cuando tenían seis años.

-No me hagas repetirlo- Frunció el ceño sonrojándose aún más.

-Pero Haru, los dos no cabemos en la bañera- Trató de razonar con el mayor.

-Yo sé cómo- Los profundos mares se encontraron con los vastos bosques, ese fue el instante en el que Makoto supo que estaba condenado, no podía negarse con aquella mirada tan intensa que le estaba dando el pelinegro. Así fue como terminaron los dos muchachos en la misma bañera, el chico orca estaba sentado y entre sus piernas se encontraba el delfín, habían estado en esta posición muchas veces, en especial cuando jugaban videojuegos, a Haruka le encantaba sentarse entre las piernas de su amigo y apoyar su espalda en el amplio pecho del nadador más alto. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo diferente de esta ocasión? Bueno, aparte de estar más apretados de lo común, se encontraban totalmente desnudos, esto le provocaba un estado de nerviosismo total al menor que tenía que poner toda su concentración en lo interesante y enigmática que era el agua en estos momentos.

-¿Pasa algo Makoto?- Preguntaba el chico de ojos oceánicos apegándose más a su amigo.

-¿Por qué te quisiste bañar sin tu traje de baño?- Le gustaba estar cerca de Haruka pero este tipo de acercamiento era algo peligroso.

-Sólo en mis baños reflexivos lo uso- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del nadador más alto –Makoto ¿Me lavas el pelo?

-Claro…- El delfín estaba actuando de una forma extrañamente linda, Makoto pensaba que todo esto lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para ponerlo nervioso o sólo por diversión, no lo sabía; de lo que si estaba seguro era que si seguía así, terminaría por caer en sus bajos instintos de ballena asesina. Tomó el shampoo y vertió un poco del líquido espeso en la palma de su mano, suavemente comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo del mayor, Haruka se relajó bajo el tacto del más alto, cerró los ojos cuando sintió el agua caer desde su cabeza hasta su pecho.

-Sobre lo de anoche- Dirigió su mirada oceánica a los labios asaltados –No me dijiste quien te gustaba.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Rio divertido mientras ahora aplicaba el acondicionador -¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas?

-Depende…- Inconscientemente el chico de hebras oscuras se apegaba cada vez más a Makoto quién trataba de controlarse lo más que podía –De quien sea esa persona.

-Y si esa persona es…- Las manos del más alto descendieron de su cabello hasta la cintura donde lo abrazó. El delfín giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Makoto muy cerca, sus miradas se perdieron nuevamente, hipnotizado, el pelinegro se inclinó más hasta que pudo sentir su aliento mezclarse con el de su amigo –Olvídalo— Se arrepintió en último minuto.

-¿No vas a decírmelo?- Lo miró molesto el mayor.

-No- Deshizo el abrazo y se echó para atrás.

-¿Por qué no?- Ahora estaba más molesto por haber perdido la calidez de los brazos de la orca.

-Porque es un secreto- Contestó el más alto ignorando la molestia del pelinegro.

-Siempre me ocultas cosas- Desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Siempre?- Dijo indignado el precioso chico de ojos esmeralda –Nunca te he ocultado algo.

-Tenías miedo del mar y me lo ocultaste- Recordó lo del campamento.

-No quise ocultártelo, no quería preocuparte- Bajo la mirada desanimado.

-Pero lo ocultaste, casi te pierdo por eso, idiota- La voz de Haruka se escuchaba severa.

-¿Podemos cambiar el tema?- Makoto pasó una mano por su cabello mojado.

-Sólo digo que no debe haber secretos entre nosotros- Suspiró y en una hazaña muy atrevida por su parte, tomó las manos de su amigo para que lo abrazara nuevamente.

-Dios, suenas como si fueras mi esposa- Apoyó su frente en el hombro del más bajo.

-Soy tu marido, tú eres mi esposa- Decía infantilmente el delfín.

-Da igual, no estamos casados- Respiró el olor embriagante de su mejor amigo.

-Podríamos estarlo- Se le aceleró el pulso cuando sintió la respiración del chico de cabello oliva en su oído.

-¿Eso crees?- Le dio una hermosa sonrisa -¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué cosa?- Empezó a jugar con el delfín de juguete que Makoto le había regalado.

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?- Makoto esperó la respuesta de su precioso chico, Haruka miró a su amigo y podía sentir su ansiedad, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si pero, es un secreto- Le sacó la lengua en burla.

Ya terminado el baño, ambos muchachos se vistieron para ir a la escuela, el bebé dormía y no parecía querer despertar, el desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso, esos dos no necesitaban de palabras para disfrutar de sus momentos juntos, Makoto estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su amigo, para Haruka, el chico orca era con el único que podía sentirse totalmente cómodo, en pocas palabras, los dos se complementaban con facilidad. Se encaminaron a la escuela, el adolescente más alto cargaba al niño dormido mientras que el de ojos oceánicos tenía su mirada pegada al amplio mar. En cuanto llegaron al recinto donde estudiaban, fueron recibidos por sus dos compañeros del club.

-¡Buenos días Haru-chan, Mako-chan!- Decía alegre el pequeño pingüino.

-Buenos días Nagisa, Rei- Los saludó el más alto con su sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Cómo está su bebé?- Preguntaba el lindo chico de lentes.

-Ha estado durmiendo todo este tiempo- Suspiró el hermoso adolescente de ojos esmeralda.

-Oye Haru-chan ¿Estás triste por no poder nadar hoy?- Nagisa miró sonriente al mayor quien tenía una expresión aburrida en su bello rostro.

-No importa, puedo meterme en la bañera cuando llegue- Desvió la mirada desinteresado.

-Haru no puedes, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprarle ropa al bebé- Makoto miró a su pequeño niño.

-¡¿Puedo ir también?!- Preguntó el rubio entusiasmado.

-No- Contestó cortante el pelinegro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!- Hizo un puchero el pequeño nadador de orbes rosa -¡¿Mako-chan puedo ir?!

-Claro- Le sonrió y miró a Rei quien guardo silencio todo este tiempo –Tu también puedes venir Rei- El nadador de estilo mariposa sonrió y asintió.

-¿Ya saben si es niño o niña?- Preguntó el muchacho de lentes. `

-¡Sí! ¡Es un niño!- Contestó alegre el más alto.

-¿En serio y como se llama?- Los cuatros adolescentes se quedaron mirando en silencio ante la pregunta que hizo Nagisa, ahora que lo pensaban, no le habían puesto un nombre aún a su pequeño niño.

-No le hemos puesto nombre- Makoto suspiró regañándose mentalmente por haberse olvidado de algo tan importante como el nombre de su hijo –Haru, tenemos que ponerle uno- Miró al chico a su lado, Haruka sólo se encogió de hombros, no le importaba en lo absoluto el nombre del pequeño estorbo.

-Pónselo tú, a mí me da igual- Contestó el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su salón.

-¡Pero Haru, tenemos que elegirlo entre los dos!- Fue tras el padre de su hijo.

Estaban en clases, Makoto por primera vez en su vida de escolar, no estaba poniendo atención, estaba muy concentrado en buscar un nombre apropiado para el bebé, Haruka sostenía con poco encanto al niño en sus brazos mientras su mirada oceánica se perdía por la ventana.

-Haru, ayúdame con el nombre de nuestro bebé- Le susurró el más alto.

-Ya te dije que no me importaba, ponle cualquiera- Se quejó el mayor en un susurro.

-Y yo ya te dije que tenemos que ponérselo los dos- Le dio una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-Está bien- Suspiró resignado –Que se llame caballa.

-¡¿Qué?!- Makoto terminó llamando la atención de todos en el salón y también provocó que los bebés que se encontraban durmiendo se despertaran.

-Tachibana, Mantenga la compostura- Lo regañó el maestro de historia.

-Disculpe- Se lamentó el hermoso muchacho de su acción y Miró a Haruka –No puedes ponerle caballa a un niño.

-Entonces Jurel- El delfín le dio una mirada desinteresada.

-No le pongas nombres de peces- Makoto se molestó –Ya entendí que nuestro pequeño no significa nada para ti- Hizo un tierno puchero –Me siento como una madre soltera- Haruka sólo rodó los ojos ante la exageración de su amigo, no veía cual era la importancia de que el estúpido bebé no tuviera nombre, lo entregarían en dos semanas después de todo. Así pasaron todo el día, Makoto intentando buscar un nombre decente a su hijo y Haruka poniéndole nombre de peces. Llegó el momento en que tenían que irse, los cuatros nadadores se encontraban listos para ir de compras, los más emocionados eran, Makoto y Nagisa; Haruka no quería ir pero le había dicho a su orca que irían, además que nadie le podía decir que no a ese magnífico muchacho de orbes verdes, Rei más tranquilo que los dos primeros, sonrió por el agradable ambiente que se estaba teniendo. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Haruka inmediatamente se sacó la ropa para meterse en una pileta que estaba frente a él y lo llamaba seductoramente a que se zambullera en sus aguas, una propuesta bastante indecente por parte de la pileta; Makoto en cuanto vio al padre de su hijo desabrocharse la camisa, le dio el bebé a Rei y corrió para detener al delfín de hacer actos indebidos en la vía pública. Recorrieron un poco, Makoto cargando al bebé con un brazo y el otro sosteniendo la muñeca del pelinegro, para que no saliera corriendo a meterse a cualquier cosa que tuviera agua, incluso un vaso, sí… Un vaso, se detuvo en frente de una tienda especializada en productos y ropa de bebés.

-¡Entremos aquí!- Dijo sonriente a sus tres amigos de los cuales sólo dos asintieron entusiastas y el otro sólo desviaba la mirada.

Cuando entraron, un mundo de colores pasteles, animales dibujados de forma tierna y una fragancia suave y dulce, le dieron la bienvenida. El hermoso adolescente de ojos esmeralda miraba fascinado todas las prendas que le podría comprar a su pequeño, bueno… En realidad, él no iba a comprarle ropa al bebé, Haruka lo haría, no era secreto que los padres del delfín tenían mucho dinero y que costeaban la vida de su hijo desde Tokio donde se encontraban, era así como Haruka podía vivir sin preocuparse de cuentas, ni de ahorrar dinero para comida o ropa.

-¿Qué te parece este, Mako-chan?- Nagisa le mostró un enterito de pollito.

-Este es más hermoso- Rei tenía otro enterito pero de tigre.

-Los dos están muy lindos- Miró ambas prendas imposible de decidirse por una –Que mal, también me gusta este- les Mostró el enterito de rana que tenía en sus manos –Haru ¿Cuál te gusta?- Los tres adolescentes miraron al mayor quién estaba agonizando del aburrimiento y sosteniendo al diminuto estorbo quien balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-Ninguno- Dijo con su monótona voz. Makoto suspiró molesto por el poco interés que tenía el chico de ojos oceánicos por el bebé.

-Bien llevaré los tres- Decía el más alto tomando las prendas.

-Makoto espera- Lo detuvo Haruka, su amigo se volteó al verlo y vio que el niño adorador de la libertad le indicaba un enterito con forma de delfín –Me gusta este- Makoto sonrió y sacó la dicha prenda del colgador.

-¡También hay de orcas!- Exclamó feliz –Y de tiburo…

-Odio a los tiburones- Sentenció el pelinegro antes de que Makoto terminara la frase.

Estuvieron unas dos horas enteras metidos dentro de la tienda, Nagisa se había perdido en la sección de juguetes y Rei lo regañaba cuando los sacaba de sus cajas, Makoto elegía la ropa más linda para su bebé mientras que el cuerpo de Haruka le pedía a gritos algo de agua. Ya terminada la jornada los nadadores volvieron a sus casas, fue un día divertido a pesar de todo. Los dos sexys protagonistas se encontraban en la casa del pelinegro, Haruka estaba dentro de la bañera junto con el bebé, estaban tomando un baño juntos y también teniendo un momento de padre e hijo, tenía los ojos cerrados, reflexionando unas cosas cuando el adolescente de cabello oliva entró con una toalla en sus manos.

-Vengo a buscar a mi bebé- Dijo dulcemente la orca mientras recibía al niño y lo envolvía en la toalla.

-Aoi- Habló Haruka de la nada.

-¿Qué?- Lo miró confundido el menor.

-Su nombre- Aclaró el chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Aoi…- Repitió pensante el más alto, miró al pequeño en sus brazos y vio el azul profundo de sus ojos, iguales que los del delfín –Es lindo, me gusta a pesar de que sea nombre de chica- Las orbes esmeraldas se encontraron con las oceánicas de su amigo, le entregó una dulce y hermosa sonrisa provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente –Se llamará así- Sin más que decir, Makoto salió del baño. Unos minutos más tarde, Haruka se encontraba con su pijama puesto y sentado en el sillón en busca de algo interesante que ver en el televisor, detuvo el cambio de canales cuando vio que estaban dando un documental de las ballenas asesinas.

-Mira quien te viene hacer compañía- Makoto se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo con el bebé sentado en sus piernas, tenía puesto el enterito de delfín, el adolescente de ojos oceánicos debía admitir que se veía muy bonito –Gracias por la ropa- El precioso chico de cabello oliva se inclinó y besó la mejilla del delfín, este se estremeció ante aquel contacto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pudo haber sido en la boca- Susurró procurando de que Makoto no lo haya escuchado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-Nada- Concentró su mirada en la televisión, el chico orca soltó un suspiro y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

-¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?- Preguntó rozando su nariz contra el cuello del pelinegro.

-Tú eres, el mejor padre que he visto- El adolescente que sufre de hidrofilia acarició las suaves hebras olivas, se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, lo único que los separó fue el llanto de su lindo niño.

El adolescente de ojos oceánicos suspiró, él podría sobrevivir las dos semanas con ese bebé, sólo si tenía a Makoto a su lado, porque si tenía a su precioso chico junto a él; Haruka sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

**_les gustó? de todos los nombres que me sugirieron elegí este XDD no lo sé, fue el que más me gusto!  
_**

**_espero actualizar más rápido pero no prometo nada, así que espérenme los fin de semana XDD_**

**_me voy!_**

**_Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**

**_¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual y Próspero año nuevo!_**


	5. Romantic dreams

**_¡Buenas noches preciosa gente! cómo pasaron su final de año? espero que hayan recibido muchos abrazos._**

**_primer capitulo de este año! espero seguir escribiendo historias de estos nadadores y también espero una segunda temporada! XD_**

**_muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, son muy lindos._**

**_perdonen las graves faltas de ortografía! no molesta más!_**

**_disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

El pelinegro se acurrucó entre los brazos del precioso adolescente de ojos esmeralda, estaban sobre una manta al lado de un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas; el ambiente era tranquilo, silencioso y agradable. Haruka sonrió mentalmente cuando sintió una de las manos de su mejor amigo acariciar su cabello, le gustaba ser mimado por él, sus miradas se encontraron entregándose amor absoluto, el muchacho más alto se acercó al rostro del delfín, este cerró los ojos listo para lo que iba a pasar después; su corazón se detuvo al momento de sentir sus labios ser besados por los ajenos, no podía ser mejor este día, sólo él y Makoto, nadie más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquel casto beso pasara a ser no tan puro, la orca rápidamente se posicionó encima del pelinegro provocando suspiros en este, jamás diría esto pero, amaba el lado dominante de su mejor amigo, ese lado que sólo él podía ver. Makoto comenzó a besar el cuello dedicándose a dejar marcas que no se irían en un buen tiempo, a Haruka le solía molestar esto y a la vez gustarle; le molestaba por las incómodas preguntas de Nagisa y le gustaba porque era así como Makoto indicaba que le pertenecía sólo a él. Sus labios se reencontraron con dulzura, el hermoso chico de ojos oceánicos se abrazó al cuello del más alto para tenerlo más cerca de él, absolutamente nada podía ser mejor y absolutamente nada podría arruinar las cosas.

Haruka abrió los ojos abruptamente por el ruido que venía de abajo, el llanto del pequeño Aoi lo trajo a su miserable realidad, había tenido uno de los mejores sueños de su vida y había sido interrumpido; volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de volver a su mundo mágico pero le fue imposible, ya no podía dormir. Bajó las escaleras con un humor horrible, en su rostro estoico no lo demostraba, como tampoco demostraba ninguna de todas las emociones que podría tener un ser humano normal, vio a su chico protagonista del perfecto sueño de aquella mañana, al parecer, el bebé no quería tomar su biberón y el adolescente de cabello oliva estaba luchando contra eso; estaba de espalda a él, perfectamente podía ir por detrás y aprisionarlo con sus brazos para luego cumplir con muchos de sus deseos, al igual que en una escena de algunas de esas películas sucias y faltas de decencia, la diferencia era que en ese tipo de escenas, no había un bebé entremedio, si lo hubiera, sería demasiado raro. Makoto con algún tipo de sexto sentido, sintió la presencia de su amigo, volteándose para enfrentarlo, le regaló una de sus sonrisas perfectas y bendecidas por los ángeles.

-Lo siento, ¿Te despertamos?- Dijo con la dulzura que se le caracterizaba.

-Es obvio, no estaría aquí de pie- Malhumorado miró al pequeño niño que en cuanto escuchó su voz, dejó de llorar. Llevaba su traje de pollito y se atrevió a pensar en que se veía tierno.

-Parece que quiere estar contigo- Sonrió al ver que su hijo dejó de hacer tanto escándalo -¿Por qué no pruebas en darle de comer?

-No, iré a tomarme un baño- contestó desviando la mirada.

-Vamos Haru, no te tomará tanto tiempo- Insistió ante la negación del delfín –Aoi-chan quiere estar con su padre.

-Pero yo no quiero- Estaba molesto, gracias al diminuto estorbo su grandioso sueño se había ido al demonio –Si no quiere beber la leche, entonces no lo obligues y deja que muera de hambre.

-¡Eso es cruel!– Alegó haciendo un puchero -¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

-No lo estoy- Negó rotundamente la verdad.

-Sí lo estás- A Makoto no se le engañaba fácil.

-No ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Se cruzó de brazos, quería estar en el agua ahora.

-Con tan sólo verte lo sé- Suspiró, tratar a Haruka a veces era algo complicado –No te entiendo, ayer te portaste bien con nuestro bebé, le compraste ropa y le pusiste nombre, ahora lo miras como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

-Si hice eso fue porque estabas con ataque de histeria por la ropa y el nombre- Estaba llegando tarde a la cita que tenía con su amante acuoso.

-Aun así resultó para beneficio del bebé- Makoto lo miró de forma tierna –Vamos Haru, después podrás meterte a la bañera tranquilamente.

-Está bien- Suspiró –Dame al estúpido bebé.

-Aoi- Lo corrigió el más alto entregándole el niño.

-Como sea- Resignado, empezó a alimentar al pequeño estorbo, este no hacía ninguna queja provocando que la sonrisa de Makoto se ampliara más.

-Eres tan dulce- Se burló el más alto del mayor -¿Recuerdas cuando Nagisa pregunto sobre a quién elegiríamos como novios?

-Sí…- Claro que lo recordaba, ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en el que eligió a Makoto como novio y este, estúpidamente no supo a quién elegir? Bueno, después lo cambió por Nagisa pero sólo fue para seguirle el juego, él realmente había querido tener a su precioso amigo orca de novio. Ese día se enojó bastante con Makoto, por el simple hecho de que no lo había elegido a él.

-Te elijo a ti- Haruka sonrió ante esto, por supuesto que tenía que elegirlo a él, ¿A quién más podría elegir? ¿A Nagisa, Rei? O a alguien más que imposible, Rin. Dios… Quería reír, Makoto es demasiado lindo y a la vez tan idiota. Realmente amaba a ese chico como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Tardaste en darte cuenta- Susurró más para sí que para su amigo. El hermoso adolescente de ojos esmeralda igual lo escuchó.

-Pero aún puedo ser tu novio- Sonrojado, murmuró de forma baja para que no lo escuchara.

-¿Qué?- El delfín, quien tenía su mirada pegada en Aoi, la desvió hasta encontrarse con los bosques profundos del menor.

-¿Qué?- Contrarrestó el muchacho de cabello oliva.

-Acabas de decir algo- Lo miró de forma sospechosa.

-Debió haber sido tu imaginación- Rio nervioso.

-Tal vez- El pelinegro había escuchado a la perfección lo que dijo Makoto, sólo que quería confirmarlo apropiadamente. El bebé terminó de beber la leche e inmediatamente volvió a los brazos de Mamá orca, Haruka suspiró y se dirigió al encuentro de su flamante amor. Makoto sabía que no saldría de ahí hasta en dos horas más.

Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando tuvieron que detenerse por culpa de cierto gatito blanco, el nadador de espalda le dio al pequeño Aoi a su padre mientras se agachaba a acariciar y a jugar con el animalito; era una escena bonita, el delfín miró con ternura a su precioso amigo, procurando de que no se diera cuenta por supuesto, no podía exponer su lado blando, todavía no. Después de estar un buen tiempo con el gato, los dos adolescentes reanudaron su caminata a la gloriosa escuela; el chico orca se llevó una pequeña sorpresa cuando no vio a sus amigos esperar por ellos, pero luego recordó que ese día tenían un examen y probablemente estén estudiando. Estaban a punto de entrar a su salón pero, la voz de Gou interrumpió su andar.

-¡Buenos días Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai!- Los saludó de forma alegre.

-¡Buenos días Gou-chan!- Sonrió el más alto mientras que el pelinegro sólo asentía.

-¡Qué bonito se ve su bebé!- La chica tomó al niño entre sus brazos observándolo mejor -¿Ha sido muy difícil cuidarlo?

-No mucho- Contestó con sinceridad el adolescente de cabello oliva, el chico a su lado pensaba todo lo contrario pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

-Debe ser divertido- La hermosa niña devolvió al pequeño a su superior -¿Ya tiene nombre?

-¡Sí, Haru se lo puso!- Makoto dijo sonando orgulloso –Se llama Aoi.

-Es un nombre muy lindo- Gou miró a Haruka y sonrió –Buena elección Haruka-senpai.

-No es para tanto- Murmuró levemente sonrojado.

-Bien debo irme, recuerden que hoy tenemos que ir a Samezuka, es la práctica en conjunto- Y sin más que decir, la chica se despidió de ambos muchachos.

Makoto se había olvidado por completo de la práctica con Samezuka, no era que no le gustaba la idea pero, lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo, Y es que cada vez que, Haruka se encontraba con Rin, el mundo y la gente en él, dejaba de existir; no iba a negar que se ponía celoso, porque sí, lo hacía y mucho, siempre que veía a su delfín con el tiburón juntos, unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo posesivamente lo invadían, no lo hacía porque sabía que Haruka se molestaría, ya que no le gustaban las señas de afecto en público, eran demasiado vergonzosas y tenía una imagen que mantener, según él. Ahogó un suspiro desanimado, no era divertido pasar a ser el segundo plano del amor de su vida. Haruka logró ver el cambio del semblante de su amigo, estaba al tanto de la preocupación que lo estaba afligiendo, esto era por Rin y también podría decirse que por su culpa, era verdad que cuando estaba con aquel depredador dejaba de lado todo, pero era para recuperar tiempo perdido, el pelirrojo era un amigo muy valioso después de todo. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que le gustaba, como Makoto sentía celos cuando la presencia cazadora estaba entre ellos pero, no le agradaba que se sintiera inseguro y pensara que no era más importante que el tiburón; quería hacer algo para demostrar lo contrario pero, no tenía idea de cómo.

El día en la escuela comenzaba y Haruka cerraba los ojos para tratar de volver a su magnífico sueño, sin embargo, no lo lograba por más que intentaba, una verdadera decepción; se preguntaba si algún día podría hacerse realidad aquel anhelo desesperado. Suspiró y fijó su oceánica mirada hacia la ventana, si lo pensaba bien, su relación con Makoto estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, con la llegada del pequeño estorbo, su tensión sexual también había evolucionado, ahora se tocaban mucho más que antes, le encantaba era obvio y el niño estúpido era una buena excusa para estar más cerca de su mejor amigo pero, no era suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba un maldito beso por parte de la orca, no podía seguir robándole besos cada vez que dormía ignorante de tales crímenes; el delfín no quería ser un ladrón, no venía con su naturaleza elegante pero, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Detuvo el andar de su mirada en Makoto, tomaba notas mientras sostenía al bebé que balbuceaba como siempre, una escena común sin nada extraordinario para la gente que la viera, muy distinta para Haruka sin embargo, ver los preciosos bosques esmeralda tan concentrados, era un espectáculo digno de los dioses, su expresión algo seria era la belleza que todos buscaban y sus labios, inconscientes de que perdieron su virginidad, eran el camino a la felicidad absoluta. Todo era perfecto en Makoto, no había nada de él que no le gustara, su voz dulce, la mirada tierna, personalidad encantadora… Pero, cuando la atrevida lengua lamió sus labios en un reflejo de su cuerpo, oh… Dios, había llegado a su total perdición, Haruka había pensado en una y mil formas de usar tal arma sexual, se podría decir, en los ambientes más románticos como también en los más pasionales, y que el agua, su fiel compañera, confidente de los secretos más profundos, no lo delatara ni pusiera al descubierto que, cada vez que llegaba al éxtasis por sí mismo, gran protagonista era aquella lengua llena de pecados aún sin cometer. Tan concentrado estaba en su mar de pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio, del final de la aburrida clase, Makoto llamaba su atención fracasando en sus primeros intentos.

-¿Hola?- Movió la mano frente a él -¿Sigue Nanase Haruka en este planeta?- No tenía respuesta, el delfín parecía no perdido pero, era como si estuviera soñando despierto… Bueno, no había mucha diferencia en eso. El menor hizo un puchero molesto por ser ignorado -¡Haruka!

-Dios, me gustaría verte haciendo eso- Contestó involuntariamente antes de reaccionar.

-¿Qué?- Lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué?- Devolvió la pregunta recordando su conversación de la mañana.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar aire?- Parece que al chico que sufre de hidrofilia le faltaba sueño y eso preocupaba al más alto ¿Eso significaba que no estaba durmiendo bien con él?

-Claro que me gustaría salir contigo… A tomar aire- Ah Nanase, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No estaba actuando de forma normal.

-Sí… Salgamos juntos… A respirar algo de aire fresco- Sonrío un poco incómodo.

-Por supuesto… Saldremos a inhalar, exhalar y mezclar nuestras respiraciones…- Haruka estaba perdido en los bosques del adolescente frente suyo.

-¿Haru?- Su amigo estaba raro.

-Vamos- Se paró rápidamente de su asiento y salió del salón, estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes y peligrosas, se regañó mentalmente queriendo golpear su cabeza contra la pared, ¿Dónde estaba el Haruka frío y sin emociones? Sin duda alguna Makoto lo tenía secuestrado y escondido en alguna parte.

El día avanzó tranquilo, bueno relativamente tranquilo… Bien no fue para nada tranquilo. Primero, a Nagisa casi se le cayó el bebé cuando lo estaba lanzando al aire y en un mal paso no logró atraparlo, Haruka en un movimiento rápido e inhumano, porque Rei jamás había visto a alguien moverse así, pudo salvar a su pequeño estorbo de una caída horrible, esta maniobra se llevó unos cuantos aplausos por parte del pingüino y también le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a Makoto que bastante alterado estaba con Nagisa jugando de esa forma con su bebé. Segundo, estaban felizmente en clases, ya habían almorzado y estas eran las últimas horas, después tendrían que ir a Samezuka, Makoto suspiró, todo estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto, miró a Haruka quién estaba distraído en su mente, había algo raro, pasaron unos minutos hasta que horrorizado se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Dónde estaba Aoi? Se supone que el pelinegro debería tenerlo y no lo tenía; rápidamente se levantó de su asiento disculpándose con el maestro presente y se llevó al delfín con él, lo buscaron por todas partes sin encontrarlo, a Makoto ya le estaban dando ataques de pánico y Haruka aunque no lo admitiera, se estaba poniendo nervioso, sus vacaciones estaban en riesgo después de todo; sólo quedaba un lugar, la azotea. El pelinegro corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al ansiado lugar, logró ver a su niño gateando hasta el barandal y logró tenerlo antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, sonrío cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, está bien, estaba un poquito preocupado. Makoto se acercó a ellos y los abrazó aliviado de ver a su bebé bien, tomó al pequeño Aoi sonriendo de felicidad, miró a Haruka y le susurró un gracias besando su frente. Haruka sonrió y cruelmente pensó que Aoi podría perderse más seguido. Tercero y último, Aoi no dejaba de llorar en todo el camino a Samezuka, no importaba cuanto hicieran, el bebé simplemente no paraba; Gou, Nagisa y Rei probaron distintos métodos pero nada resultaba, sólo a mitad del camino logró quedarse dormido y fue en los brazos de su padre.

Haruka miró a Makoto quien miraba preocupado a través de la ventana del tren, inmediatamente pensó en que estaba así por Rin, tenía que aclararle para que no se sintiera inseguro, que él era el único para su vida. Con gran valor puso su mano sobre la pierna de su amigo y la acarició levemente con el pulgar.

-Makoto…- Lo llamó provocando que el más alto enfocara sus orbes esmeraldas en los oceánicos –No tienes que… Estar celoso de Rin- Se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Eh?- El chico orca parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

-Es que… sé que te molestas un poco cuando estoy con él- Desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Bueno… Es cierto que me molesta que me dejes de lado pero, ya lo he aceptado- Sonrió dulcemente, esto enfadó al pelinegro ¿Cómo que lo aceptaba? ¿No lucharía por él?

-No puedes aceptarlo- Haruka se sentía como si Makoto lo hubiera entregado a su peor enemigo –Tienes que enojarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- El adolescente de cabello oliva no entendía, su amigo adicto al agua había estado actuando y diciendo cosas raras todo el día.

-Porque soy tuyo- Makoto lo miró sorprendido y Haruka más que rojo se dio cuenta de su error –Digo… Soy tu amigo… Mejor amigo… Yo… ¡Ah, ya cállate Makoto!- El pelinegro se preguntaba si saldría con vida si saltaba por la ventana.

Makoto se le quedó mirando pensante, esto era… Interesante. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su precioso rostro, tal vez… Podría aprovecharse sólo un poco de este lado de su amigo, y cuando el perfecto chico de ojos esmeralda tenía doble intensiones, el mundo podría volverse un caos.

* * *

_**es todo! les gustó? **_

_**bueno yo disfruté de escribirlo, espero que también lo hayan disfrutado. quedo algo cortito si XDD**_

_**Nos vemos la proxima semana y que empiecen de forma maravillosa este año! **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Aiiri.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual! **_


	6. Predators and dams

_**¡Buenas noooches gente hermosaa! como estuvo su semana? espero que excelente.**_

_**un nuevo capitulo yay! me preguntaron sobre si este iba a ser un fic largo, bueno... yo tengo pensado en acabarlo en cuanto estos dos tórtolos entreguen al bebé pero, tal vez pueda alargarlo y escribir de sus vacaciones XDD aún lo estoy pensando.**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios! son todos muy bellos.**_

_**perdonen todos los errores y la tardanza. no molesto más!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Los cinco adolescentes llegaron a la gran academia Samezuka, su escuela pública no era nada en comparación a este tremendo monumento, tenían mucho que envidiarle, en especial la piscina gigantesca, siempre que venían, tenían que estar encima de Haruka para que no se lanzara en ella antes de tiempo, hubo un momento donde no les importaba la extraña actitud del pelinegro pero, después de repetidas ocasiones en las que el delfín no obedeció, como la vez que se metió a nadar en pleno mantenimiento de la piscina, ya no se les permitía a ninguno de los dos equipos usar la piscina antes de la práctica.

-Cada vez que venimos a este lugar me siento pobre- Decía Nagisa mientras caminaba a la entrada junto al resto del equipo.

-Vamos Nagisa, nuestra escuela no es tan mala- Todos miraron con expresión seria a Makoto, este sólo sonrió incómodo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Haru-chan perfectamente podría estudiar aquí- El pequeño pingüino miró al chico de ojos oceánicos quién había estado sin decir una palabra en la mitad del camino, bueno eso era normal, lo raro; era que, el pelinegro había desviado la mirada de su mejor amigo cada vez que este lo miraba. Makoto sabía el motivo, los otros no –¿Por qué te inscribiste en nuestra miserable escuela?

-Porque…- No fue por Makoto, no fue por Makoto, no fue por Makoto, definitivamente no fue por estar al lado de Makoto –Me queda cerca- Haruka frunció levemente el ceño cuando sintió la sonrisa de la orca ensancharse aún más, había descubierto su pequeña mentira. El adolescente rubio se le quedó mirando no muy convencido.

-¿Sólo por esa razón?- Entrecerró los ojos queriendo buscar cosas ocultas tras esas palabras.

-¿Necesito alguna otra?- Levantó una ceja tratando de ignorar la estúpida sonrisa que tenía el adolescente de cabello oliva en su hermoso rostro.

-Creo que no…- Nagisa no estaba satisfecho, sus amigos tenían algo más que una simple amistad, estaba seguro, y no descansaría hasta descubrir la verdad. Se acercó a Rei para coquetear con él, dejando a los mayores atrás; los dos padres estaban caminando en silencio, Haruka tenía al bebé en sus brazos y este dormía plácidamente en ellos. Makoto no les despegaba la mirada de encima provocando que el pelinegro se sintiera incómodo.

-Entonces… ¿Tengo que enojarme con Rin?- Habló en voz baja el más alto posando discretamente su mano en la cintura del delfín. Haruka desvió la mirada sonrojado, no iba a seguirle el juego a su amigo, Makoto rio mentalmente ante la actitud del mayor, era de esperarse –Porque… Eres mío- El adolescente de ojos oceánicos se sonrojó aún más, bien fue su culpa, no debería haberle dicho esas cosas a la orca.

-No sigas con eso- Contestó también en voz baja, nadie podía oír esta conversación vergonzosa, mucho menos Nagisa, si aquel pingüino los escuchaba; serían las victimas de sus burlas por el resto del año y Haruka quería vivir tranquilo sus vacaciones, aislándose de todos, bueno… De Makoto no, en realidad el chico orca estaba incluido en sus vacaciones. Sus planes con su sexy amigo consistían principalmente en estar todo el tiempo juntos y por supuesto, en el agua, habían otros planes pero, esos eran más íntimos.

-Pero tú lo dijiste- El precioso muchacho de orbes esmeralda estaba disfrutando de esta situación, le gustaba el pelinegro pero, le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba, no eran cosas que se podían ver todos los días.

-Sólo olvídalo- El delfín no estaba molesto, estaba nervioso por la mano del menor que seguía en su cintura pero ahora estaba bajo la ropa dándole caricias imperceptibles.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo- Susurró a su oído. El chico que sufre de hidrofilia quería golpearlo, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para provocarlo.

-Eres un idiota- Suspiró frustrado –Y quita tu mano de mi cintura- Makoto sonrío y dejó de molestar al mayor.

Los dos clubes se reunieron antes de acceder a la piscina para revisar y organizar bien los programas preparados para ese día, todos escuchaban atentamente, la verdad es que era bastante aburrido estar parado escuchando tanta palabrería cuando no se tenía mucho interés en el tema, eso debería estar pensando en este mismísimo instante el delfín que no le importaba nada más que estar en el agua. Makoto suspiró y dirigió sus bosques esmeralda hacia donde estaba el niño bonito de profundos mares. Lástima, este no estaba donde tenía que estar, el adolescente miró por todos lados buscando a su amigo y también a su bebé. No estaba, por ningún lado estaba, sólo le había quitado la mirada por dos minutos y el muchacho fanático de la libertad ya había desaparecido; ese chico tenía prohibido entrar a la piscina antes que todos, no tenía que estar allí pero, Haruka no era alguien que seguía al pie de la letra las reglas.

El pelinegro se paseó por el borde de la piscina, quería nadar en tremendo espacio, tal vez podía hacerlo y salirse antes de que se dieran cuenta, sólo tenía un pequeño problema, más bien estorbo, que le impedía hacerlo. Aoi estaba despierto en sus brazos diciendo cosas incoherentes, no podía meterse al agua con él pero tampoco podía dejarlo sentado en el suelo mientras el disfrutaba del nadar con libertad, ya que la cosa gateaba y no se quedaría quieto. Resopló molesto, debió haberle dado el estúpido bebé a Makoto antes de venir aquí. Se quedó contemplando su reflejo en aquel precioso espejo que tenía frente a él, tendría que esperar para traspasarlo, lo malo es que en la práctica no podría nadar sin límites, realmente se lamentaba por eso.

-No deberías estar aquí, Haru- Y como un manantial en pleno desierto, apareció Rin con su mirada depredadora. Se acercó al pelinegro y fijo sus infernarles ojos al pequeño niño que tenía en los brazos -¿Por qué estás con un bebé?

-Sostenlo- Haruka le pasó su hijo al tiburón y en un pestañear se sacó toda la ropa quedando sólo en su bañador lanzándose al agua.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Era muy tarde, ahora el delfín estaba nadando feliz quedando totalmente sordo a los reclamos del depredador. Rin suspiró resignado, se quedó mirando detenidamente al bebé para verificar si era real o no, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y es que le causaba gracia ver al niño vestido de pollito, le recordó a su propio niño, algo mucho más grande que el bebé, se preguntaba cómo se vería con un traje así, de seguro muy tierno y otra cosa más. Hubo un momento en que los ojos de Rin se encontraron con los de Aoi, automáticamente el bebé se puso a llorar, ahora no era tan lindo, pensó el tiburón. El pelirrojo llamó a Haruka pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente; el bebé lloraba cada vez más fuerte y Rin no sabía que hacer -¡Tú bebé está llorando, has algo!- Le gritó al nadador de estilo libre sin tener resultados, al parecer el grito asustó al pequeño Aoi porque ahora lloraba de forma desenfrenada, Rin lo mecía y le frotaba la espalda para tranquilizarlo pero no funcionaba. Esto estaba siendo demasiado molesto, Haruka no ayudaba en nada y el bebé era de él, sus ojos brillaron en cuanto se posaron en la puerta al ver quien entró -¡Ah, Makoto!- Bien, se lo pasaría y se libraría del problema.

-¿Rin, Por qué estás con Aoi?- Makoto tomó al niño y comenzó a tranquilizarlo, vio la ropa de Haruka tirada en el suelo, por supuesto, el chico de ojos oceánicos estaba nadando felizmente.

-¿Tiene nombre?- Todo esto era raro, siguió a Makoto con la mirada quién se dirigió al borde de la piscina.

-¡Haruka ven aquí en este instante!- Hablo de forma severa, estaba muy molesto, el depredador se sorprendió por este hecho, nunca había visto a Makoto enojado. Haruka obedeció también algo molesto por ser interrumpido de su nadar -¡¿Cómo puedes dejar a tu hijo llorar mientras tú estás nadando tranquilamente?!- Sí, estaba muy enojado.

-¿Hijo?- Ahora sí que Rin no entendía nada, podía comprender que sus dos amigos de la infancia fueran muy cercanos pero… ¿Esto?

-No estaba llorando cuando se lo entregué a Rin- Se defendió calmadamente –Es culpa de él.

-No me metas en este asunto- Se acercó a ambos adolescentes para librarse de toda acusación –Te dije que estaba llorando y no me tomaste en cuenta, fue tú culpa.

-No, no lo fue- Lo miró molesto.

-Sí, sí lo fue- contrarrestó.

-¡Da igual!- Makoto silenció a los dos nadadores -¡No tenías que haberle pasado el bebé a Rin para irte a hacer lo que quieras, además está prohibido meterse a la piscina antes y tú igual lo haces!- Suspiró alterado -¡Eso fue muy irresponsable!

-Pero…- Desvió la mirada avergonzado, no tenía una buena excusa para el chico más alto –Lo siento- Susurró.

-No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con Aoi-chan- puso al niño quien ya no lloraba pero aún le salían uno que otro sollozo, frente a él.

-No me voy a disculpar con él, ni siquiera es de…

-No lo digas- le advirtió el menor. Rin miraba divertido todo este espectáculo, sentía cierto morbo al ver al delfín siendo regañado por la orca.

-¡Está bien!- Dijo exasperado y con un gran sonrojo miró al bebé –Lo siento… Bebé estúpido.

-¡Aoi!- Le corrigió molesto, suspiró resignado, al menos consiguió que Haruka se disculpara –Vamos, antes de que nos encuentren.

-Aun así fue culpa de Rin por ser tan inútil- Murmuró pero el tiburón lo escuchó de todas formas.

-Tú eres el inútil que no sabe hacer nada más que estar en el agua- Le recriminó el adolescente de dentadura afilada.

-Eso no es cierto- Negó el hermoso chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Sí, sí lo es- Insistió el depredador.

-No, No lo es- Y otra vez estaban peleando.

-¡Ya dejen eso!- Se frotó las cienes cansado el más joven.

-Rin-senpai- Los tres adolescentes se voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz que cantaba el nombre del pelirrojo. Nitori estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de los vestidores, teniendo puesto la chaqueta del tiburón, pareciera que no llevaba nada más abajo pero, eso quedará en un misterio para todos; la chaqueta le quedaba enorme y curiosamente caía por un lado mostrando el hombro blanco y desnudo –Estoy listo para mis clases prácticas.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos en silencio para que el chico de cabello plateado se diera cuenta de las dos presencias ajenas que estaban en el lugar, Makoto lo miraba algo sonrojado mientras que el depredador estaba totalmente rojo. Muerto de vergüenza corrió a esconderse detrás de Rin.

-¿Puedo unirme?- Preguntó inocentemente el delfín pensando en que las supuestas clases prácticas se trataban de natación y no de otra cosa.

-Por supuesto que no, debemos irnos- Makoto que sí había entendido el concepto, tomó a Haruka del brazo y se marchó dejando a la pareja a solas.

Después de aquel momento algo incómodo, los dos niños volvieron a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo. Las prácticas comenzaron con entusiasmo, Makoto aún seguía enojado con Haruka por su irresponsabilidad con el pequeño Aoi, le había prometido que iba a tratar de ser buen padre y hasta ahora ha sido el peor; Haruka por su parte, también estaba molesto, pero estaba molesto porque Makoto estaba molesto con él, bien pudo haber tenido algo de culpa, pero él nunca se imaginó que el estúpido bebé se pondría a llorar en cuanto mirara a Rin y que este fuera un inservible que no supo hacerlo callar. En fin, habían pasado ya quince minutos con veinte segundos, desde que el precioso niño orca estaba enojado con él y se sentía terrible; vio a su víctima de sus robos de besos sentado en el borde de la piscina descansando de su intensa carrera, de la cual salió victorioso, mientras miraba a Rei nadar.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- Le preguntó el delfín parándose a su lado.

-Claro, es un país libre- Makoto dijo sin mucho interés.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?- Se sentó junto a él, y parecía que Haruka no conocía el espacio personal porque su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al de Makoto.

-Sí- Dio una respuesta corta y se alejó un poco del chico de ojos oceánicos pero, era en vano ya que este se pegaba a él nuevamente –No sólo eres un mal padre, también rompiste las reglas, así conseguirás que no podamos venir otra vez.

-Te prometo que me portaré bien- Al delfín no le resultaba la táctica de ojos de cachorro del más alto.

-Me prometiste que ibas a tratar de ser un buen padre- Le recordó el menor.

-Y lo estoy haciendo- Suspiró frustrado –Sólo… Que a veces… Es tan… Molesto- Decía conteniendo gran parte de su enojo.

-¿Cómo puedes encontrar molesto a nuestro hijo?- Se movió otra vez para separarse del mayor, no es que no quisiera estar cerca de su amigo, tenía calor y tener al otro nadador pegado le daba mucho más, por supuesto, Haruka no entendía esto y se volvía a pegar.

-Es porque no estaba listo para ser padre- Frunció el ceño –Tú tienes experiencia con tus hermanos. Makoto suspiró, en cierto sentido, el pelinegro tenía razón.

-Bien… Te perdonaré con una condición- Dijo el chico orca mirando directamente al mayor –No podrás cocinar caballa hasta la otra semana.

-De ninguna manera- Contestó secamente, no podían quitarle su preciado alimento, no lo dejaría.

-Entonces seguiré enojado contigo y… Ya no dormiremos juntos- Estas últimas palabras le cayeron fatales al delfín, una cosa era que Makoto estuviera enojado con él y la otra es que no durmieran juntos ¿Realmente sacrificaría su comida favorita por aquel chico a su lado?

-Está bien- Decidió con el dolor de su alma, el más alto sonrió satisfecho y se acercó al oído de su amigo.

-Te perdono- Le susurró provocándole un agradable estremecimiento.

-Pero lo único de comida que tengo es caballa- Se excusaba el adolescente que sufría de hidrofilia.

-Después de la práctica iremos a comprar más comida que no sea pescado- Y con eso se refería a que Haruka tendría que costear todo.

Las actividades siguieron por un par de horas más, cada vez que venían a Samezuka, las prácticas eran intensas y también muy extensas, todos terminaban totalmente agotados. Ahora habían terminado y se encontraban cambiando de ropa.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué están con un bebé?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía sus pantalones, Nitori estaba a su lado ya vestido y no podía, no evitar mirarle las piernas a su superior.

-Es un proyecto de la escuela- Le explicaba Makoto, Haruka ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba enojado con Rin, por su culpa, Makoto se había enfadado y por su maldita culpa no podría comer caballa.

-Suena divertido- Habló Aiichiro con una hermosa sonrisa –Es una pena que aquí no se pueda hacer algo así, cómo es una escuela de sólo chicos.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido cuidar a un bebé?- Rin le clavó su infernal mirada al menor de hebras plateada.

-¡Muchas cosas Rin-senpai!- Dijo con su entusiasmo de siempre -¿No le gustan los bebés?

-No es que me desagraden- Comenzó a ponerse su camisa –Es… Sólo que… No tengo mucha empatía con ellos.

-Hmm- El adolescente de preciosos ojos azules asintió en comprensión.

-¡Mako-chan, iré a enseñarle a nadar a Aoi-chan!- Gritó Nagisa que aún seguía con su traje de baño mientras se iba a la piscina con el bebé en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Makoto-senpai, me lo quitó- Se disculpaba Rei quién supuestamente debería haber tenido al pequeño.

-¡Nagisa espera, no puedes hacer eso!- Makoto se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde fue Nagisa para evitar que lanzara al bebé al agua. En cuanto sintió el sonido de un zambullido pensó lo peor, pero grande fue la sorpresa ver, a su hijo en los brazos de su padre y al pingüino en la piscina mirando algo molesto al delfín.

Terminada la jornada, los adolescentes volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, Haruka y Makoto hicieron una parada en el supermercado para comprar; compraron de todo, el pelinegro quería llevar algún pescado que no fuera la caballa pero el chico de cabello oliva se lo impedía y estuvieron ahí discutiendo por un buen rato, al final Makoto ganó, siempre ganaba. Llegaron a la casa del delfín, estaban exhaustos, el mayor rogaba por un baño, tal vez se tomaría uno antes de hacer la cena. El chico orca se sentó a jugar con Aoi, era una imagen muy linda para los ojos oceánicos.

-Haru debo ir a buscar unas cosas a mi casa- Le pasó el bebé al mayor –Volveré para cenar- Se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir.

-Makoto- Lo detuvo el más bajo, el hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeralda se volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo con su tono suave.

-Se supone que…- Haruka estaba completamente sonrojado –Los padres… Se despiden de beso.

-Es cierto- Sonrió y se acercó al delfín, Haruka cerró los ojos avergonzado esperando su beso en la mejilla… Nunca llegó, cuando los abrió para interrogarlo, fue recibido por los labios ajenos besar lo suyos, ese beso fue cortó pero provocó que su corazón latiera a un ritmo único –No comas sin mí- Susurró y salió de la casa dejando al pobre chico adicto al agua totalmente anonadado.

Una sonrisa se atrevió a adornar su rostro taciturno, Había sido un roce pequeño pero le encantó, esto no lo hacían los amigos, lo sabía muy bien y aun así no se arrepentía de nada. Su felicidad duró poco al sentir su camisa mojada, lentamente fijo su mirada a la criatura en sus brazos, perfecto… El pequeño estorbo lo había vomitado entero… Otra vez, suspiró frustrado, ¿Realmente sería capaz de ser un buen padre?

* * *

_**Es todo por ahora! espero les haya gustado.**_

_**la tensión esta creciendo cada vez más entre estos dos!  
**_

_**bien ya no aburro! nos vemos la próxima semana!**_

_**hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	7. Thief of kisses

**_¡Buenas noches! ya están de vacaciones? si es así espero que la estén disfrutando! _**

**_yo no porque tengo que trabajar XDD_**

**_les traigo un nuevo capitulo por ser personas hermosas! _**

**_gracias por todos los comentarios! no molesto más! perdón por todos los errores._**

**_disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Makoto entró a la casa del delfín con una gran caja y un bolso, se había demorado más de la cuenta gracias a sus pequeños hermanitos que lo habían extrañado mucho, esperaba a que no se enojara con él por esto. Estaba algo preocupado por el silencio de la casa, se dirigió a la sala de estar y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa; Haruka dormía en el sillón sosteniendo y abrazando sobre su pecho, al pequeño Aoi quien también dormía. El adolescente de cabello oliva no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente ante tan bella escena, sacó su celular y tomó una foto, se la mostraría a Haruka sólo para avergonzarlo, le gustaba molestarlo de en vez en cuando. No quiso despertarlo, no aún, así que subió a la habitación del pelinegro con algo de dificultad por la gran caja.

Haruka abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había dormido en espera por Makoto, miró la hora en el reloj, iban a hacer las diez de la noche, ya era algo tarde, el hambre lo había despertado, si el chico de orbes esmeralda no llegaba en cinco minutos, comería sin él. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al estúpido niño, después de haberlo vomitado, se dieron un baño y luego, ya vestidos con sus respectivos pijamas, esperaron a la orca en el sillón hasta caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo. Unos golpes que venían desde arriba llamaron su atención, subió silenciosamente las escaleras con el bebé entre sus brazos, la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, entró en ella con un poco de nervios pero fueron aliviados de inmediato cuando vio que se trataba de su amigo y no de un ladrón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó curioso el hermoso chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Ah, lo siento ¿Hice mucho ruido?- Se volteó a verlo con una mirada de disculpa. Haruka no respondió, sólo se dedicó a observar las tablas que el menor estaba clavando –Es una cuna, era de Ren- Respondió a las preguntas invisibles del pelinegro y siguió por martillar los últimos clavos procurando de no despertar al bebé –Listo- Dijo satisfecho por su trabajo, no era difícil de armar así que no le tomó mucho tiempo –Ahora sólo le falta ponerle las sábanas- sacó del bolso que traía, el pequeño juego de tela –Mi mamá guarda todas estas cosas, menos la ropa, siempre la regala, tal vez se quede con una o dos prendas, las primeras que tuvo de nosotros- La voz de Makoto sonaba con dulzura mientras tendía la pequeña cama.

-Mi madre nunca guardó nada, en cuanto crecí se deshizo de todas las cosas- Incluso de él, pensó. Haruka nunca admitiría esos sentimientos de dolor que lo invadían de vez en cuando por la gran ausencia de sus padres, la única vez que tenía contacto con ellos era a través de la línea telefónica para sólo recibir un frío "_Feliz cumpleaños hijo"_ de su parte.

-No Pienses eso- Makoto como siempre, leyó la mente del mayor. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le dio una sonrisa llena de cariño. El adolescente desvió sus tormentosos mares lejos de la mirada del más alto, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie pero, la suavidad con la que Makoto lo trataba, sus caricias, su paciencia, su dulzura; lo debilitaban tanto, y a veces… Secretamente, se volvía frágil apropósito sólo para ser cuidado por él -¿Por qué no acuestas al bebé?- Le susurró al oído mientras le sobaba la espalda, el mayor obedeció y con cuidado dejó al niño sobre el cómodo colchón, Makoto sonrío mirando al pequeño dormir.

-No deberías esmerarte tanto- Dijo en un suspiro el delfín –No es real y tendremos que entregarlo cuando todo esto termine.

-Lo sé pero, así podrás volver a dormir en tu cama, no estarás tan incómodo- Los orbes esmeraldas se encontraron con los azules, y Haruka sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

-No estaba incómodo- ¿Cómo podía estarlo con tal bomba sexy a su lado?

-¿Estás seguro? Cómo estuviste actuando raro, pensé que era porque estabas durmiendo mal- Makoto ladeó la cabeza confundido. El mayor se sonrojó un poco, bien tenía que aceptar que, no estaba durmiendo bien pero, esto era debido a sus sueños libidinosos que tenía con la orca.

-Da igual, vamos a cenar, tengo hambre- Cambió rápidamente de tema y salió de la habitación seguido por Makoto.

La cena fue tranquila, los dos adolescentes comieron en silencio disfrutando de la deliciosa tortilla de vegetales que había preparado el único cocinero de la casa, ya que el menor era un desastre en la cocina. Haruka se lamió los labios y no pudo evitar recordar el beso que habían compartido antes de que Makoto fuera a su casa ¿Podrán repetirlo? O ¿Makoto se había arrepentido de dárselo? Quería decirle sus incomodidades pero no se atrevía, no quería acelerar las cosas ni tampoco verse necesitado, así que dejó sus preguntas sin respuestas. Después de cenar, el adolescente más alto se ofreció a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos, le había dicho al pelinegro que se fuera a la cama y que él iría en cuanto terminara pero, el delfín se negó y lo esperó.

-Iré a bañarme, ve a acostarte no demoraré- Le dijo el chico orca a su amigo antes de irse al baño, el pelinegro suspiró y se encaminó a su habitación. Cuando llegó a ella, comprobó si el pequeño estorbo seguía dormido y así era, se tiró sobre su cama que de cierta forma la había extrañado, cerró los ojos dedicándose a escuchar el silencio de la noche, rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, le dolían, necesitaba otro beso de su amigo, para tranquilizar su agonizante deseo. Estuvo a punto de caer dormido cuando sintió los brazos aprisionarlo por la cintura y la respiración en su cuello, se iba a voltear a mirarlo pero Makoto no lo dejó –Duerme- Susurró a su oído, imposible pensó Haruka.

-Makoto…- Lo llamó en voz baja.

-Dime- Contestó con su voz soñolienta.

-Sobre el beso- Haruka no necesitaba mirar a Makoto para saber que una sonrisa se había asomado en sus perfectos labios.

-¿No debí hacerlo?- Preguntó con inocencia falsa, casi burlándose.

-Necesito uno de buenas noches- Dijo totalmente avergonzado, al menos sólo estaban ellos dos, hubiera habido más personas, jamás se lo habría pedido. Makoto sonrió aún más y se posicionó encima del mayor, sus ojos se encontraron con encanto y pasión, Haruka tragó seco mientras veía a su amigo acercarse a su rostro, cerró los ojos inclinándose un poco para que sus bocas se reunieran, fundiéndose en un beso tan anhelado, sintiendo sobre sus labios la respiración ajena, no podía calmar los fuertes y desesperados latidos de su corazón.

-Buenas noches Haru-chan- El chico orca le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y volvió a su lugar listo para dormir.

-¿Makoto?- Haruka abrió los ojos confundido, se suponía que el beso se lo tenía que dar en la boca, no en la mejilla.

-¿Sí?- El más alto lo miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Qué fue eso?- el adolescente de ojos oceánicos lo miró molesto.

-Un beso de buenas noches- El nadador de espalda se acomodó para poder envolver nuevamente sus brazos alrededor del delfín.

-Ya sé lo que es- Nanase contestó frustrado, sin duda el niño a su lado estaba jugando con él.

-Entonces ¿Para qué preguntas?- Por supuesto que sabía, pero le gustaba molestarlo.

-Tenías que… Haberme besado…- Estaba muy avergonzado –En los…- Y la mirada que le daba Makoto no lo ayudaba -¡Duérmete de una vez!- Le dio la espalda y se cubrió hasta la cabeza –Y no quiero que me abraces- Se quitó los brazos que lo rodeaban.

Makoto hacía gran esfuerzo para no reírse, le hubiera encantado besar sus labios pero tampoco pudo resistirse en aprovecharse y jugar un poco con su amado amigo, ya podría probar aquella boca en otra ocasión, respiró hondo para calmarse, cerró lentamente sus ojos y sin esfuerzo cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños.

Haruka abrió los ojos por los molestos rayos del sol que se infiltraban por la ventana, el muchacho se removió entre las sábanas tratando de volver a dormir pero, se topó con la mirada esmeralda que tenía un brillo especial, se quedó hipnotizado ante tal intensidad que le entregaba; el chico frente a él, le susurró un buenos días antes de juntar su boca con la suya en un beso, no casto, sino que bien sucio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la orca ya estaba encima de él entrelazando sus manos y profundizando cada vez más el beso; la lengua de Makoto dominaba a la de Haruka con una maestría increíble, sus caderas se movían de forma sugerente y seductora provocándole las sensaciones más extraordinarias que en su vida había sentido, se separaron por la maldita falta de aire pero, sus miradas jamás se quitaron.

-Buenos días Haru-chan- Susurró al oído depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama saliendo de la habitación.

-Makoto espera- Haruka se levantó pero cayó al enredarse con las sábanas. El pelinegro abrió los ojos adolorido por el golpe, se sentó sobándose la cabeza, de seguro le saldría un chichón más tarde.

-¡Haru!- Entró el adolescente más alto preocupado por el fuerte golpe que había escuchado desde abajo, dejó a Aoi, quien lo tenía en sus brazos, en la cuna para dirigirle toda la atención a su amigo-¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue tu culpa, te dije que esperaras- Decía molesto el mayor.

-No me dijiste nada- Makoto lo miró extrañado –Cuando me levanté aún dormías- Dirigió su mirada a la cabeza pelinegra –¿Te lastimaste?- Preguntó revisando si tenía alguna herida.

-Makoto no soy estúpido, deja de jugar conmigo- Frunció el ceño -¿Ahora me dirás que lo que acaba de ocurrir no fue real?

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-No entendía nada, tal vez el golpe en la cabeza había afectado al delfín.

-Nosotros estábamos…- Haruka vio la confusión en los ojos esmeraldas ¿Realmente había pasado todo eso? O ¿Simplemente lo había soñado?- Estábamos…- Makoto parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender –Ah- Suspiró frustrado –Eres un estúpido, Makoto- Se levantó y dirigió al baño. El chico orca se quedó observando confundido el extraño comportamiento del adolescente más bajo.

Estaban caminando a la escuela sin dirigirse palabra alguna, en realidad el pelinegro no le había hablado desde que salió del baño, el hermoso adolescente de cabello oliva, no entendía por qué su mejor amigo estaba enojado con él, Haruka tenía la mirada pegada en el océano, nadando en sus pensamientos, pensando en que cada vez, los sueños con el muchacho más alto se volvían más apasionados y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así.

-¿No me vas a hablar en todo el día?- Se suponía que era él, quien debía estar enojado por el suceso de ayer, No Haruka. El chico que sufre de hidrofilia no respondió y angustió más al menor -¿Qué te hice?

-Nada- Fue la única palabra que salió de sus suaves labios.

-¿Por qué estás molesto, entonces?- Preguntaba haciendo un puchero. Haruka se detuvo de repente para tomar la corbata de Makoto y así atraerlo a él hasta que sus labios se unieron.

-Cuando te pida un beso de buenas noches, lo quiero así- Prácticamente exigió a un sorprendido nadador. Siguió su camino dejando atrás a la orca que aún no reaccionaba del todo. Sabía muy bien que su relación estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba volviendo muy sensible a la presencia de Makoto. Al llegar a la escuela, fueron recibidos por el gran entusiasmo de Nagisa quién de inmediato quiso tomar al bebé pero el más alto no lo dejó, ya que según él; el pingüino era un peligro no sólo para su hijo, también para la sociedad.

-No seas egoísta Mako-chan- Alegaba el menor caminando junto a sus amigos por los pasillos de la escuela –Deja que Aoi-chan se divierta con su tío favorito.

-Cada vez que estás con él, ha estado a punto de morir- Puede que esté exagerando pero ¿A quién le importaba?

-¿Cómo puede morir si no está vivo?- Dijo el chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Estás lastimando sus sentimientos otra vez- Lo regañó la supuesta madre.

-No tiene sentimientos porque…

-Oh lo siento, acabo de quedar sordo y no puedo oírte- Interrumpió al mayor. Tal vez Haruka tenía razón, pero le había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño en sus brazos y le iba a costar separarse de él.

-Haru-chan no está siendo un buen padre- Se burló el rubio del delfín –No es bueno dejar embarazado a tu novio y no hacerte cargo del bebé.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el embarazado?- Decía indignado el chico orca -¿Por qué no puedo yo, embarazar a Haru?

-Porque no veo a Haru-chan como una madre que le sonríe a su hijo recién nacido y le dice cosas lindas, en cambio tú, serías una madre perfecta- Razonaba Nagisa –Además, creo que Haru-chan tiene una actitud más dominante.

-Que no sea Apático y frío como Haru, no significa que no pueda ser el dominante- Refutó Tachibana –Perfectamente puedo embarazarlo.

-¿Estás seguro Mako-chan? Yo digo que eres el pasivo en esa relación- Contestó el más bajo –Eres muy dulce y Amable.

-Pero podría cambiar mi forma de ser y no lo sabrías- Trató de convencerlo.

-Pues tendría que verte en acción para creerlo- Pero Nagisa era muy difícil de convencer.

-¿En qué momento llegamos a este tema?- Haruka suspiró algo avergonzado.

-Tal vez te lo demuestre- Le dijo el más alto, el pelinegro se detuvo en seco ¿De qué forma le iba a demostrar a Nagisa que él podía ser dominante?

-¿Dónde está Rei?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema para no seguir escuchando de la estúpida conversación.

-No se sentía muy bien así que se quedó en casa- Respondió algo desanimado, sin su amigo para molestarlo, se le haría muy aburrido el día.

-¿Está enfermo? ¿Qué tiene?- La preocupación se apoderó automáticamente del chico de orbes esmeralda.

-No se sentía hermoso…

Un silencio invadió a los tres adolescentes por la respuesta del pingüino. No pudieron seguir hablando ya que tenían que entrar a clases, el rubio se despidió rápidamente de los mayores y se dirigió a su salón, ambos adolescentes se encaminaron al suyo pero antes de que entraran, el delfín paró su andar.

-Makoto- El aludido se volteó a ver a su delfín –Al único que le vas a demostrar algo, es a mí- Ahí estaban, los hermosos celos de Haruka.

-Lo que tú digas- Y antes de que el pelinegro hiciera un movimiento, la orca ataca robándole un beso. Haruka se sonrojó y miró a sus alrededores para ver si había alguien pero, gracias a fuerzas intergalácticas, nadie rondaba por aquel pasillo.

Ahogó un suspiro, al menos ya no era el único que robaba besos, este juego criminal ya era de dos.

* * *

_**qué les pareció? Haru está teniendo sueños húmedos con su orca.**_

_**Makoto se hace el inocente pero no lo es XD y Aoi-chan es Aoi-chan. son una familia muy bella! **_

_**bien dejo de escribir incoherencias, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual! **_


	8. Imperfect day

_**¡Buenas tardes! es una calurosa tarde de **_**_sábado, como estuvo su semana? espero que excelente._**

**_capitulo nuevo! (aplausos) debo decir que me gustó escribirlo._**

**_no tengo mucho que decir, sólo perdonen los errores! estoy trabajando para darles un mejor servicio._**

**_gracias por todos los comentarios son muy lindos. Es todo!  
_**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

**_pd: cuando la letra está en cursiva es un flash back aunque no creía que era necesario explicarlo, lo hice._**

* * *

-Hola mamá- Decía Makoto tras la línea telefónica –Te llamaba para decirte que no iremos con Haru a cenar- El chico orca suspiró al oír las interrogantes de su madre –Está todo bien, sólo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente.

-Vamos chico, necesito llamar a mi abogado- Dijo un hombre de unos treinta años que estaba detrás del nadador.

-Sí, se lo diré- La orca no podía creer en la situación que estaba –Debo colgar- El muchacho no quería dejar de escuchar la suave voz de su madre –Adiós mamá…Te amo.

-Suficiente o te pondrás melancólico, ahora ve a sentarte con tu amigo- Makoto obedeció al adulto con resignación.

-¿Le dijiste a tus padres?- Nanase lo miró curioso mientras se apegaba sutilmente al cuerpo del más alto.

-Claro que no- Resopló, estaba más que angustiado –No puedo decirles que he sido detenido y me encuentro en una estación de policía.

-Está bien, yo también lo estoy- El pelinegro le mostró las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas.

-Muy bien muchachos- El oficial que los había arrestado, se paseaba frente a los dos adolescentes con las manos en la cadera –Pasarán un tiempo aquí antes de ir a la correccional.

-¡¿Correccional?!- Preguntó con algo de pánico el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Ninguno de los que entran ahí, salen siendo los mismos- Un segundo policía más joven, apareció en escena, él era el que les había puesto las malditas esposas -¿Quieren que les diga su futuro después de salir de ese lugar?

-Deberían escucharlo, nunca se equivoca en sus predicciones- El policía mayor se sentó mirando al par de nadadores.

-Tú- el joven apuntó a Haruka –Serás un ladrón que le gusta robar en los centros comerciales para luego revender las cosas más baratas- Ahora dirigió su mirada a Makoto –Tú chico dulce, serás un drogadicto, adicto al sexo que venderá drogas en las discos.

-¡¿Eh?!- Si pudiera llorar en este instante, lo haría. Jamás pensó aquel adolescente de sedosas hebras olivas, que todo terminaría así. Haruka suspiró, la verdad es que no le importaba mucho ir a prisión mientras Makoto estuviera con él, si no estaba a su lado, esta sería otra historia.

-Tenemos pocas celdas, así que tendrán que compartir- El hombre uniformado de más edad guio a los preciosos niños a su jaula, habían unas que estaban ocupadas por la miseria y desventura de algunos seres humanos, esto le daba al lugar un aspecto lúgubre, acompañado de una frialdad pobre y lamentable, o al menos eso pensaba la orca cazada. Les quitaron las cuerdas de metal y los encerraron privándoles de su libertad soñada, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían ahí pero, esperaban que no mucho, lo anhelaban de todo corazón.

Y la pregunta maestra de todo esto es ¿Por qué los mejores padres del mundo, se encontraban en estos momentos en una celda? Para responder esta duda, hay que retroceder un tiempo atrás, más específico, a una gloriosa tarde de viernes en donde todo esto comenzó con una inocente idea, un baño romántico y un juego de seducción.

Makoto y Haruka estaban tomando un relajante baño en la estrecha bañera de este último, no estaba demás decir que se encontraban totalmente desnudos; el delfín cada vez que se bañaba con la orca, lo hacía desnudo en vez de usar su bañador como siempre, el más alto, de mente pura y casta, no entendía el porqué de esta situación… Por supuesto, no lo entendía. El pelinegro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor dejando expuesto aquel espectacular cuello que le incitaba de forma hambrienta a pecar, a profanar y manchar la tela suave que le pertenecía a aquella parte del cuerpo.

-¿Estás agotado por la práctica?- La voz dulce de su amigo retumbó en sus oídos como el sonido más confortable que había escuchado en su vida.

-No… Me gusta nadar- Makoto sonrío por la respuesta simple y obvia del delfín –Y estar contigo- Confesó en un momento de debilidad del cual ya no se podía arrepentir.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo- rozó con sus dedos el largo del cuello deteniéndose sobre la manzana de adán y sintiendo como esta vibraba ante el sonoro suspiro que salió de la boca del mayor -¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones?

-Siempre terminas por vomitar todo… Encima de mí Haruka miró los labios ajenos y quiso besarlos.

-¡Eso sólo fue una vez!- Alegó haciendo un puchero –Además, no me sentía bien ese día. Había comido muchos dulces y tú estabas en un mal lugar.

-Está bien- el chico que sufre de hidrofilia se fijó en las puntas de sus dedos que se encontraban arrugadas, ya era hora de salir del agua y preparar la cena. Antes de levantarse, tomó el rostro de su amigo con ambas manos y juntó sus labios con los de él; fue un beso corto pero suave, Makoto no lo vio venir, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír.

El adolescente de orbes esmeraldas se quedó unos minutos más en la bañera, después de este fin de semana, sólo le quedarían cinco días para cuidar de Aoi, no quería separarse de su bebé, sabía que no era real pero, le tenía mucho cariño y le dolería despedirse de él, se preguntaba si Haruka lo extrañaría también; con estos pensamientos, el chico orca se fue a vestir y de paso ver si su pequeño seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna.

El sábado llegó tan pronto como la noche acabó, Haruka, Makoto y Aoi se preparaban para ir al parque de diversiones, tenían que tomar un tren ya que no quedaba cerca, ambos muchachos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la estación, el bebé estaba vestido con su traje de orca, se veía muy lindo, según Makoto; se veía bien, según Haruka. El viaje no fue largo a pesar de que era de media hora, pero para estos dos tortolos, el tiempo nunca era suficiente cuando estaban juntos. Llegaron al gigantesco lugar lleno de atracciones, atractivos colores y juegos mecánicos para todas las edades. En el ambiente se podía respirar la alegría y la diversión, como también podían sentir el olor del caramelo cubrir las manzanas y el de la azúcar fundirse junto al colorante para crear esponjosos algodones de colores, entre otros.

-¿Traes tu teléfono para llamarte si te pierdes?- Preguntaba mamá orca a papá delfín.

-Sí…- contestó con gran entusiasmo.

-Vamos Haru anímate, será divertido- El precioso adolescente de profundos bosques, le sonrió.

-Yo quería ir al parque acuático- Se cruzó de brazos haciendo algo parecido a un berrinche.

-Pero si íbamos, Aoi-chan no se divertiría- Abrazó a su bebé –Sabes que no puede estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

-Aquí tampoco se divertirá porque no es… Ah…- Suspiró el sexy pelinegro. No importaba cuantas veces le dijera a Makoto que el bebé no es real, él no iba a entender –Bien, vamos-dijo resignado.

-¡Ok!- decía con real alegría, no como Haruka que era un pésimo actor. El menor lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con él a explorar el inmenso parque.

-Si me vomitas como la otra vez, nos devolveremos- El muchacho de ojos oceánicos recordaba a la perfección ese día.

_-¡Ah, todo da vueltas!- Nagisa se tambaleaba feliz, acaban de bajar de un juego que su mayor característica era dar giros a un rapidez increíble -¡Y con tus lentes es peor Rei-chan!_

_-¡Nagisa-kun! Devuélvemelos- Exigía el peliazul. Más atrás de este dúo dinámico, se encontraba la pareja de esposos que no sabían que estaban casados. Haruka caminaba un paso más delante de su mejor amigo, pero detuvo su andar cuando sintió un quejido de parte de la orca._

_-Makoto ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó al adolescente que estaba sentado en una banca._

_-Sí… sólo necesito aire- El menor podía sentir que algo le subía por la garganta, se inclinó tapándose la boca y esperó a que pasara, pero la sensación aumentaba._

_-Makoto- El delfín se agachó hasta la altura de la orca y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros. Makoto apoyó su frente en el pecho ajeno, estaba muy mareado._

_-Haru…Yo…- Y el chico no pudo más, prácticamente vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago… En el pecho del pelinegro. Haruka con un tic en la ceja, vio su camisa y parte de su pantalón sucio._

_-¡jajaja! ¡Qué mala suerte Haru-chan!- El rubio reía mientras sacaba fotos de la desgracia de su amigo –Estas irán al álbum del club._

_-¿Se encuentra bien, Makoto-senpai?- Rei le pasó un pañuelo._

_-No…- Se limpió la boca, unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus preciosas esmeraldas por el esfuerzo hecho –Lo siento mucho Haru, no quise…_

_-Está bien…- No podía enojarse con Makoto cuando estaba preocupado por él._

_-No debiste haber competido conmigo para ver quien comía más algodón de azúcar, Mako-chan- El pingüino decía entre risas, el delfín lo miró molesto, el pequeño rubio hacía que su amor se sintiera más mal de lo que ya estaba._

_-Nagisa- Lo llamó el chico de ojos oceánicos acercándose al menor._

_-¿Qué pasa?- el adolescente más bajo se sintió nervioso por el aura maligna que rodeaba al más alto._

_-Nada- Y Haruka le dio un abrazo. El pequeño nadador pestañeó confundido hasta que entendió el motivo de ese abrazo._

_-¡Ah, Haru-chan suéltame!- Se retorcía entre los brazos del mayor – ¡Es asqueroso!- Nagisa podía sentir sus ropas húmedas._

_-¡Ya paren los dos, eso no es hermoso!- Los regañó el chico de lentes entregándole una botella con agua a su superior._

_-Gracias Rei- Suspiró Makoto agotado. Nunca volvería a apostar contra Nagisa._

-Fue un accidente, no quería vomitarte Haru- El chico orca no le gustaba recordar ese día.

-Ya lo sé- Haruka le dio un leve apretón a la mano que estaba pegada a la suya.

Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron frente al carrusel que estaba repleto de niños pequeños.

-¡Haru, súbete al carrusel con Aoi-chan!- Dijo con entusiasmo el menor pasándole el bebé al más bajo.

-No voy a subirme a eso- Se negó rotundamente, eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

-¡Vamos Haru!- Le rogó a su amigo.

-Que no…- Y ahí estaban… Esos ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y con hipotermia, era tan difícil negarse a tan preciosa mirada -¡Ah, de acuerdo!

-Bien, yo tomaré fotos- Haruka quería morir, no podía creer que estaba haciendo esto.

El pelinegro se subió muerto de vergüenza a uno de los caballos con el pequeño estorbo, el adolescente de cabello oliva los miraba feliz mientras sacaba fotos. Estúpido Makoto, lo odiaba pero lo amaba demasiado, le encantaba ver esa son…

-Les mostraré las fotos a los demás…- No, definitivamente lo odiaba.

Después del carrusel, el nadador de estilo libre pasó más vergüenza en los diferentes juegos de niños, Makoto le sacaba fotos ignorando la mirada de odio que le daba su amigo, quería tener muchos recuerdos con su bebé antes de que no lo volviera a ver nunca más. Hicieron una pausa para comer algo y de paso alimentar a Aoi.

-No estés enojado Haru- El chico orca le estaba dando el biberón a su pequeño –Ahora puedes elegir el juego que quieras- Sonrió perfectamente. El mayor no le respondió, sólo se dedicó a comerse las cabezas de las galletas en forma de animalitos. Reposaron un poco antes de seguir con las actividades de su grandioso día, se pararon frente a un juego acuático, uno de los pocos que había en el parque.

-Quiero subirme a este- El pelinegro apuntó a un gran tobogán de agua, más alto que los demás juegos, tenía por lo menos unas treinta vueltas que terminaban en una gran piscina –Dame al estúpido bebé.

-¡Vas a subir a mi hijo a eso!- Dijo Makoto en un hilo de voz y afirmándose en unos fierros, el delfín asintió con una leve sonrisa que adornaba su rostro estoico –Pero necesitas entrar con un traje de…- Haruka se sacó los pantalones mostrando que tenía su bañador puesto, era obvio, pensó el menor.

-Vamos Makoto, pásame al niño- Habló de forma autoritaria.

-La ropa de Aoi-chan se va a mojar- Hizo un puchero queriendo convencer al mayor.

-Él también tiene un traje de baño- Haruka tomó a Aoi y le quitó el enterito de orca, efectivamente tenía uno que era igual al de su padre pero en tamaño bebé -¿Ves?

-¡Por eso quisiste vestirlo hoy!- Ahora entendía por qué su amigo insistió tanto en vestir al pequeño. Haruka le dio un beso rápido y se fue junto a su hijo a enfrentar su destino.

Makoto veía con terror a los dos amores de su vida subir a gigantesco monstruo, apenas podía notar la silueta delgada del pelinegro que estaba en la cima de tal monumento. Tragó seco y rogó que llegaran intactos, en eso, unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención.

-Vamos a la casa de terror, ahí está oscuro- El depredador arrastraba a su presa con él.

-Pero Rin-senpai…

-¿Rin?- Se volteó a ver a la pareja que tenía las manos entrelazadas, el tiburón al darse cuenta de esto, deshizo inmediatamente del agarre.

-Hola Makoto ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se acercó al más alto seguido por Aiichiro.

-Vine con Haru y Aoi-chan a divertirnos un poco- Sonrió y miró a ambos adolescentes.

-¿Aoi?- Ah cierto, el bebé que tienen que cuidar.

-¿Y dónde están?- Preguntó el chico de hebras plateadas.

-Ahí- Los tres nadadores miraron hacía donde indicaba la orca, ya era el turno de Haruka para tirarse.

-Nanase-san es muy valiente- Elogió Nitori.

-Sí… Después de lo que ocurrió en este juego- Agregó Matsuoka.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Makoto se puso algo nervioso, por las palabras de Rin.

-Una chica murió aquí- Dijo de forma terminante.

-¡¿Qué?!- El hermoso adolescente ojos esmeralda se puso pálido en un segundo e imágenes de muertes trágicas pasaban por su mente.

-¡Rin-senpai!- Frunció el ceño el menor –No se preocupe Tachibana-san, no es verdad- Calmó al más alto.

-¡Jajaja, lo siento, es que te veías tan preocupado, jajaja!- El pelirrojo no podía parar de reír.

-Eso no es gracioso- Lo miró molesto el nadador de espalda. De repente una ola terminó por mojar un poco a los tres muchachos -¡Haru!- Makoto sonrió aliviado al ver a su amigo salir del agua junto al bebé.

-Quiero subirme de nuevo- Decía el pelinegro ya fuera del juego.

-No, fue demasiada adrenalina para Aoi-chan- El adolescente de cabello oliva envolvió al bebé en una manta.

-Hazle caso a tu mamá Haru- Se burló el depredador de su amigo. Haruka lo ignoró.

-De acuerdo, dame la mochila para ir a vestirnos- Tomó la mochila y a Aoi, dirigiéndose a los camarines.

-Hacen una linda pareja- Ai miró a Makoto dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Tú crees?- Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Rin miró celoso la escena.

-Vamos Ai, sigamos con lo nuestro- Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó, Aiichiro alcanzó a despedirse del más alto antes de ser secuestrado por el mayor.

El día siguió avanzando, los dos jóvenes padres estaban disfrutando de todos sus momentos juntos, había veces en que se robaban besos y casi siempre caminaban con las manos tomadas, ya se encontraban en la tarde y Makoto quería subirse a un último juego antes de irse.

-Haru subámonos a la noria- El chico orca miró fascinado como las luces de los juegos empezaban a encender.

-Pero no se puede subir con bebés- El delfín leyó el letrero de los reglamentos de la rueda.

-Que mal…- Makoto suspiró resignado.

-Espera un poco…- Haruka tomó a Aoi y se dirigió a una banca donde estaban Rin y Aiichiro hace un rato, actuando todos acaramelados –Hey…- los interrumpió en medio de un beso apasionado.

-Cielos… No aparezcas así de repente- Alegó el tiburón avergonzado mientras que Ai estaba totalmente rojo -¿Qué quieres?

-Cuiden del bebé mientras nosotros nos subimos a la noria- El chico de ojos oceánicos no espero respuesta alguna, sólo le pasó el pequeño estorbo a Nitori y se marchó.

Se sentaron en la cabina hecha para dos personas y la rueda comenzó a andar, la puesta de sol hacía que el ambiente se convirtiera en algo romántico y hermoso. Makoto sin mirar a Haruka, tomó la mano del más bajo entrelazando sus dedos en una unión perfecta.

-Makoto… ¿Qué somos?- Le preguntó al silencio, sin esperar respuesta.

-Los mejores amigos no hacen las cosas que hacemos nosotros ¿Verdad?- Suspiró y quiso ahogarse en los océanos profundos -¿Qué quieres que seamos?

-¿Qué quieres tú?- Se acercó y estuvo a centímetros de sus labios.

-Podríamos ser… Más que amigos- Susurró, necesitaba reclamar esa boca como suya, ahora.

-¿Novios, Tal vez?- Parecía que sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar porque le faltaba el aire.

-Si tú quieres…- Makoto no podía más, si no le daban respiración boca a boca se moriría, se moriría en ese precioso mar.

-Yo si quiero ¿Qué hay de ti?- sus labios se rozaban queriendo besarse.

-Por supuesto- El más joven sonrío y cerró la distancia entre ellos, Haruka suspiró en el beso sintiendo que el corazón se le iba, su suave lengua sin conocer la timidez, exigió acceso a la boca ajena y esta se lo permitió sin dudar. Ahora era una guerra de quien dominaba, sin un ganador claro; Makoto lo abrazó de la cintura atrayéndolo más a él, su amigo amarró los brazos a su cuello, toda la tensión acumulada estaba saliendo a flote pero por desgracia, tuvieron que separarse. Se quedaron mirando por un tiempo cortamente eterno, sólo ellos, sólo el amor, sólo el atardecer. No hicieron falta las palabras, nunca lo fueron; el hermoso adolescente de cabello oliva frotó tiernamente la punta de su nariz con la del precioso pelinegro, un beso esquimal lo llamaban. Haruka no podía ser más feliz en este día.

Se bajaron de la noria y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la otra pareja que ya no estaba en la banca. El menor los buscó con la mirada y los encontró acercándose a ellos, el más bajo venía comiendo una manzana acaramelada mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. No había rastro de Aoi.

-¿Dónde está Aoi?- Inmediatamente preguntó Makoto preocupado, ambos chicos lo quedaron mirando ante la pregunta.

-Ai… ¿Dónde está el bebé?- El tiburón miró a su pequeño amante.

-¿Eh?- Aiichiro pegó un pequeño salto –Tú lo tenías, Rin-senpai- contestó nervioso.

-No, yo no lo tenía- Muy bien… No tenían idea del paradero del pequeño Aoi.

A Makoto le entró el pánico, su bebé estaba perdido en un inmenso parque lleno de peligros, este día iba a ser perfecto para estos padres, pero el destino no lo quiso así.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? espero que sí. **_

_**en el otro capitulo sabrán porqué nuestros hermosos chicos están en una estación de policia detenidos XD**_

_** nos vemos la próxima semana mis amores! **_

_**hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


End file.
